


La Renarde

by Alex_Crow



Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters, The Royal Navy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Общество Нового Света далеко не так провинциально, как кажется на первый взгляд.
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Карибский цикл (Джеймс Норрингтон/Катрин Морó Деланнуа) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830742
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [La Renarde (Eng. version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495594) by [Alex_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow)



> La renarde (фр.) — лисица.
> 
> Осторожно, я фотошоплю, как кретин. И это была, что называется, проба пера.  
> https://ibb.co/XymkXWD
> 
> Весь альбом с артами:  
> https://ibb.co/album/iO9TRF

Каждое движение сопровождал шорох длинных юбок. Каждый поворот и каждый поклон девочки в тяжелом платье, сжимавшей поданную ей руку тонкими, горячими от волнения пальцами. Слишком старающейся произвести впечатление на всякого, кто посмотрит на нее случайно или намеренно — в первую очередь, на собственного отца, не сводящего с нее гордого взгляда, — а потому напряженно считающей шаги.

— Не нужно так хмуриться, мисс Суонн. Никто даже не заметит, если вы ошибетесь.

На веснушчатом лице появилась робкая смущенная улыбка. Завитые локонами русые волосы подпрыгнули на плечах при повороте, и девочка призналась тонким, едва слышным голоском:

— Мне кажется... знаю, это глупость, но у меня такое чувство... будто они все смотрят только на меня.

— И они поражены тем, как прекрасно вы танцуете. 

Улыбка сделалась еще более смущенной и вместе с тем благодарной. Партнеров ее возраста в зале не было, и мисс Суонн, верно, уже успела пожалеть, что упросила во всем потакавшего ей отца пустить ее на вечер. Губернаторская дочка как раз вошла в тот неприятный для любого человека возраст, когда ребенком ее уже было не назвать, но и взрослой не счесть. А потому она чувствовала себя неловко и неуместно среди такого количества камзолов и жюстокоров, расшитых платьев с широкими юбками и блеска драгоценностей. И ухватилась за предложенную Джеймсом руку со страхом и радостью одновременно, едва он предстал перед ней с галантным поклоном.

Губернатор перехватил растерянно-сияющую дочь еще до того, как ряд танцующих распался на отдельные пары.

— Благодарю вас, лейтенант. Элизабет...

— Я бы выпила воды, — протараторила мисс Суонн, мгновенно поняв по отцовскому тону, что тот вознамерился ее услать. И, раскрыв маленький веер жестом, который куда лучше сочетался со шпагой и ножнами, решительно направилась в нужную ей сторону. Губернатор тяжело вздохнул, но останавливать дочь не стал.

— Что ж... полагаю, ей будет полезно познакомиться с местным обществом. Хотя я предпочел бы видеть ее в более подходящей для ее возраста... компании. Не слишком ли она юна?

Без прямого вопроса вступать разговор было бы неуместно — как и давать советы прежде, чем о них попросят, — но губернатору, очевидно, хотелось услышать, что он выбрал правильную тактику в воспитании дочери.

— Мисс Суонн умна не по годам, сэр. Она сумеет составить верное впечатление о здешних людях.

— И я смею надеяться, что она не останется без присмотра в мое отсутствие, — ответил губернатор, бросая взгляд в сторону дочери, а потому первым, краем глаза, замечая плывущее в его сторону яркое пятно желтого цвета, увенчанное завитым по последней моде париком. И неотступно следующие за ним пятна голубого и розового. Миссис Мейсон с подругами. Вернее, со свитой.

— Губернатор Суонн! — воскликнула та, обмахиваясь веером. — Чудесный вечер, мои бесконечные похвалы автору убранства в зале. Отныне кажется, что при прежнем губернаторе это место было лишь собственной тенью. Ах, Джеймс, и вы здесь?! Чудесно, просто чудесно! Губернатор, позвольте... Ах, ну где же вы мои, дорогие?!

— Будь снисходительна, Шарлотта, — едва донесся из-за спин ее подруг негромкий женский голос с едва слышными ехидными нотками. — Мой муж достаточно послужил на флоте, чтобы иметь право на отдых.

— Конечно, конечно, — отмахнулась миссис Мейсон и недовольно махнула подругам веером, чтобы те расступились в стороны. — Губернатор Суонн, лейтенант Норрингтон, позвольте представить вам моего давнего друга Анри Деланнуа. Анри, дорогой, губернатор прибыл к нам всего пару месяцев назад, и я знаю, что сегодня, без сомнения, дивный вечер, но я смею надеяться, что он уделит вам немного времени. 

Судя по промелькнувшим в глазах губернатора эмоциям — всего на мгновение, прежде, чем это успел заметить хоть кто-то из дам, — тот решил, что проще будет согласиться и не вынуждать миссис Мейсон в красках расписывать всю необходимость этого делового разговора с ее давним другом. Говорить она могла бы до утра.

Анри Деланнуа — уже немолодой сухопарый мужчина, с силой опиравшийся на трость из-за хромой, постоянно подкашивающейся ноги — не иначе, как думал так же. Чопорно извинился перед дамами, поцеловал руку поддерживавшей его под локоть жены и последовал за губернатором. 

— До чего жаркая выдалась зима, — посетовала миссис Мейсон, обмахиваясь веером. — Солнце уже село, а жара всё не спадает. Но вы не пугайтесь, Джеймс, уже через пару недель погода станет куда более приятна, да и...

— Шарлотта, — тонко улыбнулась оставленная месье Деланнуа жена, державшая веер плотно сложенным. — Вы не представили меня молодому человеку.

В темных глазах миссис Мейсон промелькнуло подобие недовольства, но уже через мгновение она подняла уголки губ в ответной улыбке.

— Ах, простите мою рассеянность, дорогая. Лейтенант Джеймс Норрингтон. Прибыл в Порт-Ройал вместе с нашим дорогим губернатором. Лейтенант, это моя близкая подруга Катрин.

Катрин Деланнуа годилась мужу в дочери. В очень молодые дочери, которым не прибавляло лет даже строгое, пожалуй, слишком темное платье и украшения с крупными рубинами на длинной шее и тонких пальцах. Парика она не носила, укладывая и завивая длинные каштановые волосы по французской моде, и смотрела прямо, не пряча прозрачные зеленые глаза за темными ресницами.

— Рад знакомству, мадам.

— Как и я, лейтенант.

Она говорила четко — пожалуй, даже слишком четко, старательно выговаривая каждое слово, — отчего немедленно чувствовалось, что английский не был ее родным языком. И слегка грассировала.

— А какая очаровательная у нашего губернатора дочь, — продолжала щебетать миссис Мейсон, стреляя глазами в сторону Джеймса, и ее свита в голубом и розовом кивала и соглашалась с каждым ее словом. — Катрин, вы обязательно должны с ней познакомиться. Такое рассудительное дитя! А как замечательно танцует, вы видели?! Должна признать, с таким кавалером любая воспарила бы, как птица, но не могу не позавидовать природной грации мисс Суонн.

По губам мадам Деланнуа скользнула еще одна тонкая улыбка. Высокопарность миссис Мейсон ее, очевидно, забавляла. Или же дело было в неприкрытых намеках. Даже более неприкрытых, чем эта почти неприличная манера называть его по имени. Хотя он не давал миссис Мейсон и тени повода.

— Да, Шарлотта, мне повезло увидеть мисс Суонн среди танцующих, — в безукоризненно вежливом тоне мадам Деланнуа вновь прозвучали едва слышные ехидные нотки. Но теперь она смеялась над собой. — Десять лет назад я бы отдала всё свое приданое за возможность заполучить такого же блестящего учителя танцев, что, очевидно, учил ее. И мужу не пришлось бы краснеть из-за меня первые несколько месяцев после свадьбы. Я быстро учусь, но некоторые навыки и манеры лучше приобретать задолго до того, как впервые появится повод ими блеснуть.

— О, это верно, мисс Суонн училась у лучшего танцмейстера при королевском дворе. Хотя, должна признать, будь моя дочь в таком юном возрасте, я бы не позволила ей танцевать с... _мужчинами_ , — защебетала одна из подруг миссис Мейсон, но та уже недовольно поджала губы, поскольку мадам Деланнуа заговорила вновь.

— Скажите, лейтенант, Лондон всё так же окутан туманом? Мне довелось побывать там десять лет назад, но, вынуждена признать, его погода оставила не лучшее впечатление. Не повезло, что поделать?

— В сравнении с Ямайкой — без сомнения, — согласился Джеймс, и в ее глазах вспыхнули веселые искры. — Полагаю, что в Лондоне нынче и в половину не так жарко.

— Крепитесь, лейтенант, — негромко рассмеялась мадам Деланнуа. — На Ямайке нынче весьма прохладно. А уж какая жара стоит в море... Я искренне сочувствую тем несчастным, что вынуждены драить палубу под таким солнцем. Надеюсь, ваш капитан не намерен выходить из порта в ближайшее время?

— Намерен, мадам.

— И куда направитесь? — казалось, она заинтересовалась всерьез, и искры в зеленых глазах стали крайне любопытными.

— Не могу ответить, мадам.

— А, — по ее губам вновь скользнула улыбка. — Очередные тайны Королевского флота. Я понимаю, лейтенант, с военной присягой не шутят. Но хоть расскажите, в общих чертах, как вам служба? Муж меня рассказами не балует, не любит вспоминать, как едва не лишился ноги в одном из морских сражений. _Эти пираты..._ — почти прошипела она, сузив глаза и сжимая в пальцах сложенный веер.

Миссис Мейсон недовольно стреляла глазами, словно выбирала цель для пушек.

— Служба весьма... увлекательна, мадам. Сожалею, что ваш муж пострадал из-за этих разбойников. Но мы здесь именно для того, чтобы положить конец их грабежам.

— Ах! — воскликнула одна из подруг миссис Мейсон, непрерывно обмахиваясь веером. — Пиратство — это так пугающе!

— Мэри, дорогая, это скучно, — поморщилась миссис Мейсон. — Право слово, Катрин, порой я совсем не понимаю твой выбор тем для беседы. Хотя, прошу, не принимай мои слова близко к сердцу, но я не понимаю и причин, по которым Анри отпускает тебя в такие долгие плаванья.

— Что поделать, Шарлотта, здоровье Анри не позволяет ему постоянно бороздить море, — ответила мадам Деланнуа без малейшего намека на недовольство в голосе. — Но у него нет сыновей, а доверять дела посторонним... весьма недальновидно. Сколько не заплати, а рано или поздно посыльных всё равно посещает мысль прибрать к рукам часть товаров. А, вы уже закончили, месье, — улыбнулась она, повернув голову. Возвращение мужа и губернатора мадам Деланнуа заметила второй. Первым был сам Джеймс, но достижением он это не считал. — Переговоры прошли успешно?

— Более чем, мадам, — согласился месье Деланнуа, и губернатор Суонн немедленно уточнил:

— Надеюсь, вы не спешите покинуть нас, месье. Мне бы хотелось продолжить наше знакомство. Для молодых вновь начнутся танцы, ну а мы могли бы скоротать время за парой бокалов вина.

И, вероятно, азартной игрой. Что, конечно же, не было произнесено вслух.

— Буду рад, — вновь согласился месье Деланнуа и медленно повернулся, стискивая трость до белых пальцев. — Лейтенант, могу я попросить вас пригласить мою жену на танец? Я, увы, не лучший танцор, да и ей, я знаю, будет куда приятнее провести время в обществе людей ее возраста, а не дряхлого старика.

— Почту за честь, — ответил Джеймс и бросил взгляд на улыбающееся лицо мадам Деланнуа. — Если дама не возражает.

— Анри! — рассмеялась мадам, заговорив одновременно с ним. — Ты вовсе не стар и уж тем более не дряхл. Но я с удовольствием потанцую, если лейтенант не боится заполучить себе в пару самую неуклюжую женщину Карибского моря.

И приняла предложенную ей руку. Дождалась, когда недовольно нахмурившаяся миссис Мейсон останется далеко позади, и подняла уголки губ в очередной тонкой улыбке.

— Надеюсь, вы не слишком доверяете сплетням, лейтенант, — заговорила она веселым шепотом, делая первый шаг танца. Слова о неуклюжести, надо полагать, были не более, чем обыкновенным женским кокетством. — Завтра же вам предстоит услышать обо мне массу нелестного из уст нашей дорогой Шарлотты.

— Не вижу причин, — не согласился Джеймс, — по которым миссис Мейсон может говорить подобное о своей подруге.

— О, не лукавьте, — усмехнулась мадам, но эта улыбка была на грани приличий. Ведь сама мадам была женой другой мужчины. — Вы наверняка произвели фурор в этом провинциальном болотце. Всё же Новый Свет во многом уступает Старому, да и женщины... всегда были падки на общество офицеров. Особенно когда эти офицеры так обходительны.

— Вы полагаете?

Искры в зеленых глазах сделались на редкость серьезными. Она уже не шутила и не кокетничала.

— Я видела вас с губернаторской дочкой, лейтенант. Галантный поступок. Ведь она еще слишком молода, чтобы мужчины проявляли к ней интерес, и рисковала простоять у стены весь вечер. Не говоря уже о том, что она слишком молода для подобного собрания.

— Было бы некрасиво заставлять ее скучать. Да и ей, я полагаю, хотелось произвести достойное впечатление. 

— Можете заверить ее, что впечатление было более чем достойное, — ответила мадам, чуть приседая в танце. — Я не знаток обычаев вашей страны, да и в Париже не была уже несколько лет, но, на мой взгляд, мисс Суонн повела себя безукоризненно. Да и любящему отцу всегда трудно отказать единственной дочери, не так ли?

Проницательности у Катрин Деланнуа было не отнять. 

— Хотя дамы Порт-Ройала ей этого не простят, — добавила мадам с негромким смешком. — Вы погубили бедняжку.

— Не имел намерений, мадам. Но я всегда готов встать на защиту мисс Суонн.

Мадам ответила внимательным взглядом и изящно повернулась, вновь подтвердив, что ее слова о неуклюжести были не более, чем кокетством.

— А вы прямо как мой муж. Я ценю в мужчинах смелость и галантность. Поэтому и вышла за него.

— Я не имел намерений, мадам... — повторил Джеймс, должно быть, слишком поспешно, и улыбка на ее губах сделалась более явной.

— Я знаю. Но многие не могут удержаться от вопросов. Мой муж... торгаш, не буду лукавить, а я слишком молода для него. Но я вполне довольна этим браком. Полагаю, нас можно назвать лучшими друзьями. Хотите совет, лейтенант? — спросила мадам, приседая в финальном поклоне. — Не только для вас, но и для губернатора и его дочери. Я знаю, что многие прибывшие из Старого Света считают здешнее общество весьма провинциальным. И это суждение, пожалуй, недалеко от истины. Но в Карибском море хватает подводных камней, и если вы, подобно другим, сочли нас простоватыми, то вам стоит изменить мнение. И быть начеку. Никогда не знаешь, под каким из этих камней притаилась ядовитая змея. Пираты не единственная неприятность в этих водах.

— Благодарю, мадам, — ответил Джеймс, поднося к губам ее руку. От ее запястья исходил тонкий запах бергамота. — Я приму это к сведению. 

Зеленые глаза лукаво блеснули при свечах.

— Не боитесь? Тогда пригласите мисс Суонн еще раз, а то, сдается мне, она вновь заскучала. И наверняка оскорблена до глубины души тем, что вы предпочли ей общество какой-то двадцатилетней старухи.

— Если позволите, мадам, я был бы рад... — начал Джеймс, но она едва заметно качнула головой.

— Благодарю, но я должна вернуться к мужу. Мы отплываем через три дня, а у него еще столько дел. Была рада знакомству, лейтенант, — ответила мадам, разжав пальцы, и во мгновение ока растворилась среди гостей.

Месье Деланнуа ожидаемо нашелся в обществе губернатора Ямайки, наслаждающийся вином и свежими фруктами.

— Катрин, дорогая моя! Неужели тебе так быстро наскучили танцы?

— Ничуть, Анри, — слабо улыбнулась Катрин. — Я нахожу здешнее общество весьма приятным, но смею надеяться, что вы нас извините, губернатор. 

— Разумеется, мадам, — согласился тот, — но я жду вас с мужем на ужин завтра вечером. 

— Благодарю, — ответила Катрин с новой улыбкой и подала мужу руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Анри молчал до самых дверей, вдохнул дующий с моря теплый ночной ветер и лишь тогда спросил:

— Полагаю, общество оказалось даже слишком приятным.

— Он очень красив, — не стала спорить Катрин, не удержавшись от совсем не лукавой улыбки. — Для англичанина. И, к тому же, весьма обходителен.

И получила в ответ тяжелый вздох.

— Ты считаешь меня ревнивым глупцом, верно?

— О, мой дорогой Анри, — негромко рассмеялась Катрин, слушая стук каблуков и удары трости по мостовой. — Ты был бы глупцом, если бы по-прежнему мнил себя двадцатилетним. А мне всегда нравилось твое здравомыслие. 

И крепко сжала его сухую морщинистую руку.


	2. II

Над лужайкой разносился звонкий разноголосый смех. Дамы играли в шары — не слишком соблюдая правила и скорее просто катая их по траве, чем стараясь попасть в цель, — но неизменно аплодировали каждому удачному на их взгляд броску, ударяя по ладони сложенным веером.

— Блестяще, мисс Суонн, просто блестяще!

Дочь купалась в лучах славы и с гордым видом делала реверанс в ответ на каждую похвалу в ее адрес. Впечатление портил лишь дующий с моря ветер, норовивший сорвать с головы шляпку, и Элизабет приходилось хвататься за нее рукой при каждом новом порыве. Ветер трепал завитые волосы и парики под шляпами, рождал волны на зеленой траве и шуршал желтоватым страницами книги в тонких женских пальцах.

— Еще чаю, дорогая? — спрашивал месье Деланнуа, но его жена лишь качала головой, полностью погруженная в чтение. К заботливо поставленной на столик чашке мадам прикоснулась всего пару раз и отпила едва ли треть. Присоединиться к смеющимся дамам она тоже не пожелала, как не проявляла интереса и к разговорам расположившихся в тени мужчин. 

— Пиратство — настоящий бич этих вод, — с жаром говорил месье Деланнуа, с силой стискивая пальцы на рукояти трости. — Я плавал по ним больше двадцати лет, видел едва ли не каждый из островов. С пальмами и этим золотым в солнечных лучах песком, на который накатывали бирюзово-зеленые волны...

На лице более молодого мужчины при этих словах наверняка появилось бы мечтательное выражение. Впрочем, губернатор не стал бы отрицать, что и его воображение нарисовало крайне завораживающую картину.

— И эту красоту портит только одно, — подытожил месье Деланнуа. — Непрекращающийся разбой. Тортуга — лишь небольшой островок у берегов Эспаньолы, но он отравляет всё Карибское море. Можно подумать, будто пираты чуют корабли, словно звери, но нет, всё куда проще. У этих проходимцев всюду свои люди, всюду десятки и даже сотни ушей, готовых на что угодно ради пары золотых монет. В каждом порту найдется бездомный, следящий за погрузкой и болтающий с матросами. А тех не заставишь замолчать, как ни старайся, они всем расскажут, что вчера грузили такие тяжелые мешки или ящики, а завтра отправятся со всем этим добром на Ямайку или к берегам Луизианы. И при попутном ветре об этом крайне быстро узнают на Тортуге. Или корабль наткнется на одного из тех мерзавцев, что уже вышли в море в поисках легкой наживы. Я не знаю, скольким кораблям удалось избежать расставленного на них капкана, как не знаю и того, сколько затонуло во время штормов, но я знаю, что ни одна буря не погубит столько судов, сколько мы потеряли за последние двадцать лет. Я сам несу страшные убытки в последние месяцы, несмотря на все старания моей дорогой жены.

Мадам Деланнуа перевернула страницу, не обратив на эти слова никакого внимания. Поначалу ее присутствие смущало — знакомые губернатору женщины не имели привычки присоединяться к разговорам о торговле и экономике, — но мадам не произносила ни слова и даже не поднимала глаз от своей книги, безмолвно предлагая считать ее еще одной падающей на кресло тенью. 

— Почему же вы решили заняться торговлей, месье? После такой блестящей, как я слышал, карьеры на флоте...

— А, — отмахнулся Анри Деланнуа. — Нет ничего блестящего в том, чтобы день изо дня то драить палубу, то заряжать пушки, то хвататься за саблю. Выстрел за выстрелом, абордаж за абордажем, один вздернутый на рее пират за другим. А торговля... — он понизил голос и улыбнулся. — Я хорошо знаю эти воды, и мне было нужно золото, чтобы обеспечить жене безбедную жизнь. Увы, но вышло так, что это она обеспечивает меня.

— Мы оба заботимся о нашей семье, месье, — коротко и едва слышно вставила его жена, переворачивая очередную страницу. — По мере своих сил.

— И всё же вы, мадам, делаете несравненно больше, — поспешил не согласиться месье Деланнуа и протянул руку, чтобы крепко сжать ее пальцы. Губернатору показалось, что в этом жесте было куда больше, чем одна лишь благодарность: месье отнюдь не был слеп и наверняка первым заметил появление на лужайке еще одного мужчины. 

— Доброе утро, лейтенант.

— Губернатор, — коротко кивнул тот. — Месье. Мадам. Прошу прощения, что помешал.

— Ничуть, лейтенант. Мы как раз говорили о пиратстве.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, лейтенант, — вновь заговорила мадам Деланнуа, подняв глаза от книги, и ее губы сложились в тонкую, не подходящую молодой женщине улыбку. — Я не смыслю ни единого слова в разговорах моего мужа с губернатором. Как известно, — она пролистнула несколько страниц, словно хотела отыскать какую-то цитату, — женщины несовместимы с мудростью.

Лейтенант Норрингтон бросил стремительный взгляд на обложку книги и неожиданно парировал:

— Мне помнится, что эта фраза звучала иначе. Хотя я вынужден признать, что нахожу некоторые рассуждения месье де Монфокона чересчур... мистическими, чтобы считать их хоть сколь-нибудь поучительными.

— О, — сказала мадам, подняв темные брови. — Вы читали?

— Вы удивлены? — поинтересовался лейтенант с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Она помедлила, прежде чем ответить и будто не замечая того, как хмурится при этом разговоре ее муж. 

— Пожалуй. Я слишком привыкла к торговцам, озабоченным лишь подсчетом своей выручки. Приятно хоть ненадолго вернуться в цивилизованное общество. 

— Смею надеяться, что оно вас не разочаровало, мадам.

— Вас прислали из Форт-Чарльза, лейтенант? — поспешно вмешался губернатор. Не стоит позволять молодому мужчине вести подобные разговоры с молодой замужней женщиной. Ради их же блага. 

Лейтенант повернул голову, и ему на глаза упала тень от шляпы.

— Да, губернатор. У капитана есть еще пара предложений насчет местной фортификации, и он смеет надеяться, что вы найдете их не менее полезными, чем его прежние идеи. Если желаете, я их озвучу.

— Что ж, — решил губернатор после короткого раздумья, — думаю, я смогу уделить этому пару часов после обеда.

— Как вам будет угодно, — ответил лейтенант и отвесил короткий поклон, больше походивший на отрывистый кивок. — Не буду отвлекать вас от дел.

Мадам Деланнуа повернулась с шорохом длинных юбок, проводила взглядом его спину и закрыла книгу с негромким хлопком.

— Прошу меня простить, губернатор, — извинилась она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Месье, смею надеяться, что вы пообедаете со мной перед отплытием. Нет, — добавила мадам с улыбкой, заметив, как ее муж вновь стиснул в пальцах рукоять трости, — не вставайте, я сама дойду. Вам, без сомнения, еще есть что обсудить с губернатором, да и здесь совсем недалеко.

Хотя она предпочла бы, чтобы путь был в разы длиннее. 

— Лейтенант?

Тот обернулся без малейшего удивления на лице, мазнув по плечу волнистым хвостом темных волос, и ответил с безукоризненным почтением:

— Мадам.

— Я сбежала, — не стала лукавить Катрин, когда наконец поравнялась с ним. — Сил моих больше нет слушать эти бесконечные пустые разговоры о пиратском разгуле. Вы не возражаете, если я пройдусь с вами? 

— Как вам будет угодно, — согласился лейтенант. И задал вопрос с очевиднейшим подвохом: — Вы полагаете, что разговоры о пиратстве бессмысленны?

— Разговоры, — ответила Катрин, — без сомнения. Мне доводилось встречаться с пиратами. Слова не имеют никакой силы против пушек и абордажных сабель. Боюсь, вашему губернатору придется нелегко, если он предпочитает разговоры действиям.

— Губернатор — человек невоенный, — парировал лейтенант. Катрин позволила себе улыбнуться, заметив, что он намеренно замедляет шаг. — Мы сталкивались с последствиями пиратского разбоя на пути в Порт-Ройал, но, боюсь, это не произвело на губернатора должного впечатления.

— Что ж, смею надеяться, что ваш капитан отнесся к этому с куда большей серьезностью, — ответила Катрин. — Полагаю, жители Порт-Ройала могут чувствовать себя в безопасности, раз он так заинтересован в защите гавани. Или, — спросила она, заметив едва промелькнувшую тень тонкой улыбки, — это идея не капитана?

— Нет, — согласился лейтенант. — Но он нашел мои предложения разумными.

— И что же вы предложили?

Судя по ответному взгляду, улыбка и опущенные ресницы его не обманули.

— Этот город нуждается в сильной руке, лейтенант, — продолжила Катрин, не давая времени, чтобы заострить внимание на ее вопросе. — Иначе через пару лет он превратится во вторую Тортугу. После того, как на посту губернатора Ямайки побывал Генри Морган, многие пираты решили, что будет куда безопаснее бросать якорь под самым носом у англичан. В трущобах города немало притонов, где их привечают едва ли не в открытую.

— Им недолго осталось, — невозмутимо ответил лейтенант, и Катрин позволила себе негромко рассмеяться.

— А вы самоуверенны.

— Вероятно, мадам. Но смею надеяться, что мои слова не разойдутся с делом.

— Жаль, что я этого, вероятно, не увижу, — вздохнула Катрин, опустив уголки губ. — Но, быть может, вы поделитесь со мной парой историй, когда я вернусь за мужем? И если нам повезет встретиться вновь?

На несколько мгновений между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь слабыми дуновениями ветрами.

— Мне казалось, вы говорили...

— Планы изменились. Я вынуждена выйти в море с первым же отливом, но муж не сможет меня сопровождать. Такой путь ему теперь не по силам. Благодарю, лейтенант, — добавила Катрин, сворачивая в сторону городской площади. — Дальше нам не по пути.

Навязываться он не стал. Лишь кивнул — на глаза вновь упала тень от шляпы — и ответил:

— Попутного ветра*, мадам.

— Благодарю, — повторила Катрин и пошла по мостовой, не оборачиваясь.

Следовало ожидать, что если эта встреча не станет последней, то следующая произойдет при не менее подобающих обстоятельствах. Но Катрин Деланнуа появилась в тот момент, когда Джеймс Норрингтон ожидал этого меньше всего.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вообще эта идиома звучит как «Fair winds and following seas».


	3. III

Корабль подходил к острову Сен-Марте́н с северо-западной стороны, обогнув его по широкой дуге и намереваясь бросить якорь в заливе Маригó. Южная половина острова принадлежала голландской колонии, но после постоянных морских стычек между Англией и Голландией, тянувшихся на протяжении двадцати с лишним лет, капитан посчитал неразумным швартовать английский военный корабль у голландского причала. Если им вообще стоило швартоваться хоть где-нибудь, кроме берегов английских колоний.

Ветер раздувал паруса, унося голоса далеко вперед, и трепал едва виднеющиеся над изломанной линией побережья белые флаги Новой Франции. Капитан долго рассматривал их в подзорную трубу, погрузившись в известные ему одному размышления, а затем приказал:

— Командуйте, лейтенант.

— Убрать паруса!

Матросы засуетились на мачтах, убирая и крепя брамсели. Ярды тяжелой сероватой парусины медленно поднимались вверх и сворачивались у рей. 

— Йо! Хо! Хо!*

— Привестись к ветру!

Корабль поворачивал медленно, ложась на курс бейдевинд и подходя к месту стоянки на марселях и парусе бизань-мачты. От носа расходились волны с белой пеной и разлетающимися далеко над водой брызгами, искрящимися на солнце, словно драгоценные камни. Тяжелые рубины на тонкой линии ключиц. Странная мысль, ведь вода была невесомой и почти прозрачной, а те камни будто налились кровью и, казалось, должны были оставлять такие же темные кровоподтеки на коже.

Странная и крайне неуместная мысль. Ведь _она_ была женой другого мужчины.

— Отдать якорь!

Тот ударился о воду с наветренной стороны, поднимая новые брызги. 

— Спустить шлюпки!

Весла поднимались и опускались в четком, отточенном годами морских походов ритме, и с каждым рывком, с каждым плеском, возникавшим при столкновении изъеденного солью дерева с водой, очертания города становились всё четче. Толпа у пристаней распадалась на отдельные фигуры, в какофонии голосов с трудом, но уже различались отдельные выкрики, и медленно проступали отдельные линии на белых с синевой флагах.

Капитан предпочел остаться на борту «Разящего», избавив себя от необходимости разговаривать с начальником порта, проверять воду и провиант и следить за их погрузкой в шлюпки под беспощадным солнцем. В последние дни он вообще старался не покидать каюты лишний раз, сетуя на бесконечное и ненормальное на взгляд любого англичанина лето и предоставив подчиненным восхитительную возможность не только страдать от солнечных и тепловых ударов, но и распоряжаться делами так, словно капитана у них и не было.

— Шевелись, раззявы! — бодро драл глотку сошедший на берег боцман и изредка бросал взгляд на полускрытое тенью от шляпы лицо. — Вы обождите немного, лейтенант, этим морским крысам надобно привыкнуть к твердой земле.

Интонации у него при этом становились уважительные и чуть раздраженные одновременно. Боцман был родом с Ямайки, жары не боялся и заслуженно считал себя бывалым морским волком, бороздившим моря с двенадцати лет и до седых волос, а потому слишком молодой, не разменявший даже тридцати — а вернее, едва разменявший двадцать шесть, если быть точно, — лейтенант вызывал у него слабую зависть. Капитаном собственного корабля боцману было не стать, но желание от этого не пропадало, да и к «заморским франтам» он относился с легким пренебрежением. Лейтенант, впрочем, в грязь лицом не ударял и в обмороки под палящим солнцем не падал, а потому боцман не иначе, как счел его достойным первого проблеска уважения.

Бесцельно бродить по пристани, краем глаза следя за погрузкой, было скучно, а от обилия криков на французском вскоре начало звенеть в ушах. Люди спорили, возмущались и — насколько позволяло судить его знание обсценной лексики — желали друг другу всех благ, начиная от общепринятой геенны огненной и заканчивая чисто морским рундуком* Дэйви Джоунза. Солнце начинало припекать все сильнее.

— Шевелись! — самозабвенно надрывался боцман, лихо сдвинув шляпу на затылок. Матросы ворчали что-то себе под нос, недовольные тем, что их вновь заставляют гнуть спины на жаре, а людей на пристани становилось всё больше. Настолько, что пробиравшуюся сквозь толпу женщину в широкополой шляпе Джеймс узнал, только когда она внезапно оказалась прямо перед ним. Он заметил эту шляпу с длинным пером и кольца каштановых волос, рассыпáвшихся по плечам в светлом жюстокоре, еще издали, но не счел достойным интереса даже тот факт, что одежда женщины была мужского покроя, совершенно не скрывавшего очертания ее фигуры. Мало ли в этих водах авантюристок, предпочитавших платью жюстокор и тяжелые сапоги?

Женщина шла, низко опустив голову и надвинув шляпу на самые глаза, и, вероятно, проскользнула бы мимо, так и оставшись неузнанной, если бы не замешкавшийся с очередным бочонком матрос.

— Ишь какая…! — присвистнул моряк, оценив всё то, что обычно скрывала широкая юбка, и получил раздраженный ответ от Джеймса. 

— Займитесь делом, матрос.

И женщина, не обратившая на выпад ровным счетом никакого внимания, вздрогнула всем телом и порывисто вскинула голову. Под широкополой шляпой блеснули прозрачно-зеленые глаза.

— Лейтенант?

От неожиданности он даже запнулся.

— М-мадам?

Катрин Деланнуа подняла руку, чтобы поправить полускрывавшую лицо шляпу, и в три шага подошла едва ли не вплотную, ничуть не смущаясь матросских взглядов. Но в следующее мгновение уже нервно затеребила широкий ремень наброшенной на плечо громоздкой кожаной сумки.

— К-какая приятная неожиданность.

Она тоже запиналась, но упомянутая неожиданность не имела к этому никакого отношения. Подрагивающие руки и бескровные губы выдавали волнение совсем иного толка. Если не сказать, страх.

— Мадам? — повторил Джеймс, и она заговорила быстро и путанно.

— Лейтенант, я умоляю вас о помощи. Когда вы выходите в море?

— Как только закончим погрузку, — ответил Джеймс, уже догадываясь, в чем именно будет состоять ее просьба.

— Мне нужно немедленно убраться с этого острова, — подтвердила предположение мадам. — Не имеет значения, куда, и я готова поклясться, что сойду в первом же порту, но мне необходимо немедленно исчезнуть. Вы можете взять меня на корабль?

— Я… — медленно сказал Джеймс, чтобы выиграть еще несколько мгновений на раздумья, — не в праве принимать такие решения, мадам.

И без того бледные губы сделались почти белыми. 

— Прошу вас, — с жаром прошептала мадам Деланнуа и безо всякого стеснения схватилась за его руку ледяными, несмотря на жару, пальцами. — Позвольте мне хотя бы поговорить с вашим капитаном! 

И капитан, надо полагать, ответит, что женщине на военном корабле не место.

— Если это вопрос денег, то я заплачу, сколько он пожелает…

— Мадам, — оскорбленно перебил ее Джеймс, и бескровные губы дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки. — Ни один офицер Королевского Флота не станет наживаться на попавшей в беду даме.

— Я, — тоже медленно ответила мадам, и ее улыбка сделалась чуть явственнее, — не в беде, лейтенант. Пока что. И всё же смею надеяться, что вы поможете мне ее избежать.

Обезоруживающая улыбка. И крепко сжавшие руку холодные подрагивающие пальцы. Как любая уважающая себя женщина, Катрин Деланнуа превосходно умела играть на мужских слабостях.

— Я… могу поговорить с капитаном, мадам, и вернуться, если…

Такой ответ ее, очевидно, не устраивал. Мадам передернула плечами, словно от порыва ветра, и быстро огляделась с нескрываемым выражением тревоги на бледном лице. Что такого могло случиться с женой обыкновенного, по ее словам, торговца, раз теперь она вела себя так, словно боялась каждой тени?

— Шевелись, собаки! — надрывался за спиной боцман. 

_Прошу вас,_ безмолвно молили зеленые глаза под низко надвинутой шляпой. _Помогите._

***

Развалившийся за столом в своей каюте капитан воспринял услышанное с нескрываемым скептицизмом на лице.

— Лейтенант, я вынужден напомнить, что это военный корабль, а ваша дама даже не англичанка.

— Эта дама замужем за почтенным человеком, а потому никак не может быть моей, — холодно парировал Джеймс. — А потому я попросил бы вас, сэр, не делать выводов, способных бросить тень на ее честь.

Дама, по счастью, промолчала, но от брошенного на ее лицо взгляда не укрылись вновь дрогнувшие уголки губ. 

— Молодость! — фыркнул в ответ капитан, явно подразумевая иное слово.

_Дурость._

— Капитан, — заговорила мадам Деланнуа тоном, не имевшим ничего общего с ее прежним испуганным голосом, но неестественно прямая спина по-прежнему выдавала снедавшее ее волнение. — Я понимаю ваши опасения, но, как я уже сказала лейтенанту…

— Да-да, — грубо отмахнулся капитан, — сойдете при первом же нашем заходе в порт. Но что прикажете делать с вами до этого?

Прозвучало чересчур двусмысленно, но мадам среагировала первой.

— Я не намерена причинять вам и экипажу неудобства, капитан. И я готова оплатить…

— Лейтенант! — сухо сказал капитан, чуть повысив тон. — Это вы пригласили мадам Деланнуа на наш корабль, и ответственность за ее… безопасность также возлагается на вас.

Мадам, кажется, с трудом сдержала очередную тонкую улыбку. И благоразумно молчала — как и подобало скромной замужней женщине, — пока капитан раздавал указания насчет каюты и без капли почтения вопрошал, сколько сундуков с одеждой мадам намерена загрузить в трюм. Та в ответ немедленно огорошила его тем, что все ее пожитки ограничиваются сменой белья — заявив об этом без малейшего стеснения — и парой незначительных безделушек. Иными словами, никаким другим багажом, кроме громоздкой кожаной сумки, мадам не располагала.

— Я прошу прощения, — негромко сказал Джеймс, когда капитан, не переставая ворчать, потребовал оставить его наедине со своими мыслями. И наконец сняться с якоря. Мадам подняла голову, подставляя лицо теплому соленому ветру, и улыбнулась почти робко.

— Не стоит, лейтенант. Ваш капитан из тех мужчин, что при первой встрече считают любую женщину недалекой глупышкой, а при второй уже начинают молодцевато подкручивать усы. Я сумею с ним справиться.

— Смею вас заверить, что никто на этом корабле не поставит под сомнение…

Мадам подняла ладонь и дотронулась до его руки вновь, осторожно положив пальцы на обшлаг рукава.

— Благодарю, лейтенант. 

Новый порыв ветра раздул белое перо на ее шляпе.

— Могу я спросить, мадам…?

Чего делать не следовало, но любопытство на долю мгновения пересилило правила приличия.

— О чем, лейтенант?

— Как вы меня заметили? Вы ведь… совсем не смотрели по сторонам.

Несколько мгновений она молчала, рассматривая его лицо с, пожалуй, чересчур неприкрытым интересом, прежде чем улыбнулась вновь.

— Ваш голос, лейтенант. У вас один из тех голосов, что делают женщину совершенно безразличной к тому, что именно вы говорите. И она готова продать душу морскому дьяволу, лишь бы вы не замолкали. Потому я и запомнила. Прошу меня простить, — добавила мадам, разжимая пальцы и убирая руку с его запястья. — Я, верно, отвлекаю вас от обязанностей.

— Да, пожалуй, — растерянно ответил Джеймс, не зная, что ему делать с такой откровенностью.

Но следовало признать — хотя бы в мыслях, — что это был самый неожиданный и огорошивающий ответ в его жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Насколько я поняла, «йо-хо-хо» изначально было морским аналогом «раз-два-взяли».
> 
> *рундук (не сундук) Дэйви Джоунза — обитель погибших моряков, иносказательное название морского дна.


	4. IV

Тяжелый бронзовый диск морской астролябии казался еще массивнее рядом с женской рукой, рассеянно вращавшей пересекающую его алидаду. Вперед-назад, снова и снова, наблюдая, как то один, то другой ее острый конец указывает на отметку в девяносто градусов, нанесенную на край диска под самым подвесным кольцом. Льющийся сквозь окна кают-компании свет заходящего солнца вспыхивал красновато-зелеными искрами в простеньком перстеньке с прозрачным полудрагоценном камнем. 

Мадам выглядела настолько погруженной в раздумья, что не обратила никакого внимания на скрип открывшейся двери. И подняла глаза, лишь заслышав стук каблуков на его сапогах по дощатому полу. 

— Любопытная вещица, — улыбнулась мадам, подпирая голову левой рукой и поворачивая алидаду еще раз. — Никогда не понимала толком, как она работает. Все эти градусы, углы, горизонт и звезды, — в ее голосе появились мечтательные нотки, но в глубине зрачков таились лукавые искры. — Как вы во всем этом разбираетесь, лейтенант?

— Я могу показать, мадам, если вы желаете, — ответил Джеймс, и она подняла уголок губ в почти ехидной улыбке. 

— Я не хочу отвлекать вас от обязанностей. Сдается мне, вы и без того тратите слишком много времени на пассажира, которого не должно быть на этом корабле.

— Я бы не назвал ваше общество отвлекающим, мадам. Мало кто на «Разящем» может поддержать беседу на... интересные мне темы.

Разумеется, если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что его нынешняя собеседница походила на фарфоровую статуэтку, выглядя еще более хрупкой в светлом жюстокоре с широкими обшлагами, не имела привычки собирать длинные волосы в более подходящую статусу прическу и обладала чарующей улыбкой, приводившей половину команды в полнейший ступор. Глупо было отрицать, что мадам Деланнуа была красивой женщиной. Но, что было еще хуже, она имела привычку порой говорить совсем несвойственные женщинам вещи. А потому капитан не переставал повторять при малейшем удобном случае, что не будь он джентльменом, и высадил бы даму на первом же встречном клочке суши. Даме этого никто не передавал, но она наверняка догадывалась и в душе посмеивалась над капитаном, не забывая развлекать себя шутливым флиртом с матросами, с радостью бросавшимися объяснять ей, как правильно убирать паруса или сниматься с якоря.

— Порой плаванье становится невыносимо тоскливым, не правда ли? — улыбнулась мадам, рассеянно запуская пальцы в волосы, едва сколотые на затылке и свободно падавшие на ее плечи. — Тем, кто стоит на берегу, море кажется волнующим, но в действительности... не каждый сможет выдержать корабельную рутину. Мне требовалось немало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Поначалу же казалось, будто я бесцельно трачу дюжины и сотни драгоценных часов. А вы, лейтенант? У вас не было такого чувства?

— Мне трудно судить об этом, мадам, — ответил Джеймс, проходя к крайнему окну в длинной кормовой стене и складывая руки за спиной. Красное солнце уже касалось горизонта, слепя глаза последними яркими лучами. — Я даже не помню, когда впервые ступил на корабельную палубу. Мой отец — адмирал Королевского Флота.

— И он брал вас на корабль совсем ребенком? — казалось, мадам заинтересовалась этим разговором всерьез. И поднялась из-за стола, ступая, словно опытный фехтовальщик: легко и едва слышно. — Я сужу об этом, как женщина, но будь у меня дети, я бы не осмелилась подвергать их подобному... риску. Море опасно даже для опытных моряков.

— Вы правы, — согласился Джеймс, рассматривая игру света на пенящейся за кормой корабля кильватерной струе.

— Смею предположить, что вам пришлось узнать об этом раньше, чем следовало бы, — мадам остановилась у соседнего окна, положив руку на разделяющую их деревянную раму. Он не смотрел на нее, но всё же видел краем глаза каждое движение. — И полагаю, поэтому моя дорогая подруга Шарлотта с таким восторгом рассказывала о вашем стремлении очистить эти воды от пиратов.

Теперь в ее голосе отчетливо слышалась насмешка.

— Я полагал, вы разделяете это стремление, мадам, а не находите его забавным, — ответил Джеймс ровным тоном, но она едва заметно подняла левую бровь и коротко усмехнулась.

— О, вы приняли это на свой счет? Простите. Пиратство, без сомнения, должно караться виселицей. И я нахожу забавным не ваше стремление, а излишнюю увлеченность Шарлотты. Увлеченность мужчиной, который, очевидно, не разделяет ее... интереса.

— Я не имел намерений давать миссис Мейсон хоть малейший повод считать себя... 

— Оскорбленной? — негромко рассмеялась мадам. — О, я не сомневаюсь, что она оскорблена. И именно тем, что вы, в свою очередь, оскорбить ее не пожелали. Вы бессердечны, лейтенант, — улыбнулась она вновь с нескрываемым ехидством в голосе.

— Неужели? — спросил Джеймс, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Трудно было не улыбнуться в ответ на такую обезоруживающую манеру подшучивать над всеми и каждым. Особенно если эта манера оборачивалась против него же.

— Не будьте слишком строги́ к ней, — ответила мадам, и уголки ее губ дрогнули вновь. — Шарлотта Мейсон — несчастная женщина. Муж влюблен в нее до безумия, а вот она к нему совершенно равнодушна. Да еще и вынуждена проводить свой досуг за вышиванием и прочей чепухой. Неудивительно, что бедняжка жаждет приключений. Если уж не сражений с пиратами, так хотя бы рассказов о них. А кто расскажет ей об этом лучше, чем молодой офицер?

— Боюсь, миссис Мейсон не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, насколько в действительности опасны сражения с пиратами, — ответил Джеймс ровным голосом. Женщинам вообще было несвойственно понимать, как мало романтики в действительности было в пушечных залпах и абордажных крюках, но некоторых из них не убеждали даже самые откровенные рассказы. Миссис Мейсон была в их числе, и развеять ее иллюзии смогла бы лишь неприглядная картина морского боя во всей ее красе. С вонью дыма и крови и свистом картечи в воздухе.

— А вы, лейтенант? — вновь заинтересовалась мадам. — У меня... сложилось впечатление, что ваша неприязнь к этим бандитам продиктована не только чувством долга.

— Можно сказать и так, мадам. Мне было всего шесть, когда я впервые встретился с пиратами, и я должен признать, что нашел их общество крайне... неприятным.

Мадам Деланнуа прислонилась к оконной раме всем плечом и сказала:

— О. Что произошло? 

На ее узком лице вдруг отразилось непритворное беспокойство.

— Трудно сказать. Я помню только пальбу и воду. Слишком... много воды для одного человека.

— Воду?

— Да. Я оказался за бортом. И был обязан своим спасением... _пирату._

Последнее слово он невольно выплюнул со злостью, совершенно неуместной в разговоре с женщиной, но мадам лишь удивленно подняла брови.

— Что ж, видно, не все они... пропащие души. Не каждый готов рискнуть жизнью ради чужого человека. Даже ради ребенка.

— Пусть так, но это позволило ему избежать правосудия.

— Хм, — пробормотала мадам, склоняя голову к плечу. — А вы не слишком строги к себе, лейтенант? Или к отцу? Трудно винить его за то, что он был благодарен этому пирату.

— Не думаю, что одного хорошего поступка достаточно для того, чтобы склонить чашу весов на правую сторону, когда на другой стороне годы грабежа и разбоя. И он... не был благодарен.

Не следовало этого говорить. Хотя бы потому, что она вдруг сделала шаг вперед и оказалась непозволительно близко.

— Откуда такие мысли?

Солнце скрывалось за горизонтом стремительно, тонуло в окрашенной в красноту воде, словно брошенная за борт монета. Мадам молчала несколько долгих мгновений, а затем повернула голову и тоже устремила взгляд на пенящиеся за кормой волны.

— Мне нет нужды разглашать ваши секреты, лейтенант. Кому бы то ни было. Но я, увы, чересчур любопытна от природы. Мне было бы интересно узнать, если вы пожелаете рассказать.

— Боюсь, здесь нечего рассказывать, мадам, — ответил Джеймс. Среди слепящих глаза лучей солнца на мгновение блеснуло что-то белое. — Я подвел его. Неудивительно, что он предпочел бы видеть меня мертвым, чем этого пирата — живым и по-прежнему... пиратствующим.

Мадам промолчала вновь, и освещенное красноватыми лучами лицо приняло задумчивое выражение.

— Порой злость и страх вынуждают нас говорить совсем не то, что мы думаем на самом деле, лейтенант. Или неверно понимать услышанное. 

— Увы, он выразился предельно ясно, — коротко ответил Джеймс и повернулся лицом к ней. Слишком близко. Слишком... уязвимо, хотя это совсем не то слово, что должно было приходить на ум лейтенанту Королевского Флота. — Но я не жалуюсь, мадам. Любой офицер знает, что на службе у короля лучше не допускать ошибок. 

— Мужчины, — фыркнула мадам, словно они были... знакомы куда ближе, чем им следовало. — Мир не рухнет в пучину, лейтенант, если вы хотя бы раз признаете за собой право на обыкновенные человеческие чувства. И вы... не задумывались о том, что это была не ваша ошибка?

Он промолчал, непонимающе подняв брови. 

— Лейтенант, — повторила мадам таким тоном, словно объясняла очевидные вещи несмышленному ребенку. Впрочем, так оно и было. — Полагаю, мы оба знаем высоту фальшборта на верхней палубе. И я вполне представляю рост шестилетнего ребенка. Сдается мне, вы оказались за бортом не по своей воле.

Он промолчал вновь, раздумывая над этими словами, и наконец ответил. Медленно и понимая, что на лице у него отразилось не слишком подходящее офицеру недоумение.

— Признаться, это не приходило мне в голову, мадам.

— Не сомневаюсь, лейтенант, — невозмутимо согласилась она. — За последние годы вы наверняка привыкли смотреть на этот фальшборт с высоты своего роста и не задумывались о том, что когда-то он вполне мог быть выше вас. Но это возвращает нас к тому, что виселица — меньшее, чего заслуживают пираты. В большинстве своем... они хуже зверей. И как, вы сказали, имя вашего отца? Боюсь, я уже запамятовала.

Он не сказал, но она тактично обошла эту неловкость, притворившись чересчур забывчивой.

— Адмирал Лоуренс Норрингтон, мадам.

— А вы... старший сын?

— Единственный, мадам.

— Так, значит, — медленно протянула она, рассеянно накручивая на палец прядь волос. — Джеймс Лоуренс Норрингтон, верно? Или у вас есть еще одно имя? — и добавила, получив в ответ чуть растерянный взгляд. — Мне кажется, мы неверно начали этот разговор, лейтенант. А мне хотелось бы узнать вас поближе... насколько нам позволяют приличия, прежде чем ваш капитан высадит меня в шлюпке посреди открытого моря.

Капитан, разумеется, не стал бы этого делать, но чувства юмора у мадам было не отнять. Как, впрочем, и ее редкой проницательности. Порой даже казалось, будто она в силах прочесть все обуревающие человека эмоции по малейшим изменениям в выражении его лица. Был ли этот талант врожденным или приобретенным за годы общения с торговцами, привыкшими расхваливать достоинства своих товаров и умалчивать о недостатках, Джеймс не знал, но в иной ситуации, пожалуй, даже нашел бы это умение опасным. И помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Вы замужем, мадам.

Она всё еще стояла слишком близко. 

— Так я и не прошу вас жениться на мне, лейтенант, — парировала мадам, невозмутимо пожав плечами. — И вы не ответили. Я угадала?

— Да. 

— В таком случае ваша очередь.

Следовало отказаться, но мадам Деланнуа была не единственной, кого порой снедало излишнее любопытство.

— Мари? — предположил Джеймс после короткого раздумья.

— Слишком просто, — парировала мадам, забавно наморщив тонкий нос.

— Луиза?

— О, нет, Луизой во Франции зовут каждую вторую, но меня эта участь, по счастью, миновала.

— Колетт? 

— Почти угадали, — одобрительно хмыкнула мадам и скрестила руки на груди. — Хорошо, я не стану вас мучать. Катрин Констáнс Николетт Моро́. В замужестве Деланнуа.

— Рад знакомству, мадам, — чопорно ответил Джеймс, вновь переводя взгляд на море за кормой корабля, и мадам звонко рассмеялась в ответ.

— А мне нравится ваше чувство юмора. Какие еще таланты вы прячете от местных женщин?

Край солнечного диска скрылся в мгновенно потемневших волнах на горизонте, но почудившийся на мгновение светлый проблеск появился вновь, слабо белея в сгущающейся темноте.

— Что? — насторожилась мадам, едва он задумчиво нахмурил брови, и тоже принялась вглядываться в море за окном. — Что там?

— Корабль. Возможно, — ответил Джеймс. Тусклое стекло не позволяло сказать наверняка, и этот проблеск мог оказаться последним бликом от солнечных лучей. Но если корабль, то чей? — Я поднимусь на палубу.

Предполагалось, что мадам останется в кают-компании, но она первой взбежала по ступенькам, поднялась на квартердек и стискивала край борта до белых пальцев, вглядываясь в сумрак на горизонте.

— Вы видите флаг? 

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс, рассматривая горизонт в подзорную трубу. Всё же корабль. — Он слишком далеко. Но вам нечего бояться, мадам, даже если это и пираты...

— Я боюсь не пиратов, лейтенант, — неожиданно тихо ответила мадам Деланнуа, и раздувающий паруса ветер унес этот почти робкий голос в сторону. — Простите. Мне жаль, что я не успела сойти с вашего корабля.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — переспросил Джеймс, складывая подзорную трубу и поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Если мадам предполагала, что им придется дать бой, то капитану корабля следовало знать причину.

— Я полагаю, что они идут за нами от самого Сен-Мартена, — по-прежнему тихо сказала мадам, и ветер с силой швырнул ей в лицо темные волосы. — И ищут меня. 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флейт — голландский транспортный корабль, одно из наиболее быстроходных парусных судов XVII века.
> 
> Первый/второй/третий лейтенант — грубо говоря, ранг офицера, поскольку на британских линейных кораблях было несколько лейтенантов, каждый из которых выполнял обязанности помощника капитана и командовал батареей судна. (Автор понятия не имеет, каким лейтенантом был Джеймс в начале первого фильма, но командует он в той сцене лихо, поэтому пусть будет первым.)
> 
> Дек — оружейная палуба на военном корабле. У «Разящего» их, судя по кадрам, три. (На Пиратской Вики, правда, пишут, что «Разящий» — линейный корабль первого ранга, но таких кораблей всего-то было штук двадцать, и в дальние походы они вроде как не ходили.)
> 
> Бакшта́г (нидерл. bakstag) — курс, при котором ветер по отношению к кораблю дует сзади и сбоку. Скорость при нем очень высокая.

К утру стало очевидно, что возникший на горизонте корабль едва ли был случайным попутчиком. Он шел тем же курсом, что и «Разящий», и гордо развевавшееся над бушпритом полотнище пестрело полосами красного, белого и голубого цвета. Пиратская маскировка или действительно…? 

— Голландцы? — с сомнением повторил капитан, когда взошло солнце и корабль уже подошел достаточно близко, чтобы позволить разглядеть его флаг в подзорную трубу. — Не вижу причин для беспокойства, лейтенант. У нас мирный договор с голландцами, да и их флейты не идут ни в какое сравнение с линейными кораблями Его Величества. Торговцы, — хмыкнул капитан, — что с них взять?

Пожалуй, с этим можно было бы согласиться. Если бы не одна причина. Та причина, что прошлой ночью пыталась уйти от ответа и спрятаться в своей каюте.

— Вы переходите границы, лейтенант, — зло прошипела мадам Деланнуа, не сумев захлопнуть дверь у него перед лицом. Борьба была недолгой, но отчаянной, и на ее лице вспыхнул яркий недовольный румянец.

— Я вынужден, мадам, — парировал Джеймс, опираясь второй рукой на дверной косяк. — Вам придется объясниться.

— Я не собираюсь...! — сорвалась мадам на крик, рефлекторно отступая вглубь каюты, но осеклась и замолчала, когда дверь всё же захлопнулась. У него за спиной. 

— Вы бежите. От кого?

— Вас это не касается, — зашипела мадам вновь, уже опомнившись от такого возмутительного вторжения. Прозрачные глаза потемнели до темно-зеленого цвета и угрожающе сузились.

— До тех пор, пока вы на этом корабле, меня касается всё, что угрожает вам, мадам. И даже, — он осекся на мгновение, и ее лицо приобрело растерянное выражение. — Когда вы с него сойдете.

— Вам вздумалось изображать из себя рыцаря, лейтенант? — хмыкнула мадам, вновь вернув самообладание. — Не трудитесь, у меня и в мыслях не было просить вас о дуэли в защиту моей чести. Я сожалею, что вообще втянула вас в это. 

— Мадам, — сухо парировал Джеймс, — если вы полагаете, что офицер Королевского Флота испугается каких-то торговцев или…

— То будь я мужчиной, и вы бы вызвали на дуэль уже меня, — фыркнула в ответ мадам. Но мгновение спустя опустила глаза, недовольно нахмурилась и тяжело вздохнула. — Не думаю, что это торговцы. У меня… были дела на голландской стороне Сен-Мартена, но я надеялась, что сумею скрыться. Должно быть, они проверяют все корабли, что ушли от острова в тот день.

— И что же это за дела, из-за которых могли поднять целый флот?

— Флот — это слишком сильно сказано, лейтенант, — улыбнулась мадам, но попытка отвлечь его была чересчур очевидной. — Пара кораблей, не более.

— Мадам, — сказал Джеймс с нажимом, и ее улыбка мгновенно увяла.

— Вы задаете вопросы, на которые я не могу ответить, — призналась мадам почти шепотом. — Поскольку это не совсем мои дела.

— А чьи же?

— Франции, лейтенант.

— Франции, — сухо повторил Джеймс, в глубине души понимая, что ему следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. Если бы он задумался об этом с самого начала, а не восхищался впустую ее непослушными темными кудрями, сверкающими глазами и тонкими чертами лица, то давно заметил бы, что эта женщина вела себя подозрительно едва ли не с самой первой встречи. Пользуясь тем, что мужчины не станут задавать чужой жене лишних вопросов. — И вы решили скрыться от связанных с этими делами неприятностей на английском военном корабле. Умно.

У мадам едва заметно задрожали губы. Она прекрасно поняла, что это отнюдь не похвала. 

— Я не планировала этого, лейтенант. Наша встреча была случайностью.

— Но вы ею воспользовались.

— Я, — пробормотала мадам, обиженно кусая губы, — надеялась, что они не рискнут связываться с военными.

— Что ж, — сухо ответил Джеймс, — этого мы не узнаем, пока они нас не догонят. Если они вообще идут за нами.

Мадам помолчала, покаянно опустив глаза в пол — не иначе, как вновь притворялась девицей в беде, — но потом все же решилась спросить:

— Сколько времени им понадобится?

— Я не знаю, каков класс этого корабля, мадам, но при таком ветре… Полагаю, у нас есть время до утра.

— Что… — мадам помедлила вновь, все еще не решаясь поднять глаза, — вы скажете капитану?

— Что на горизонте замечен неизвестный корабль, — по-прежнему сухо ответил Джеймс и повернулся, взявшись за круглую дверную ручку. — Другими сведениями я пока что не располагаю.

— Лейтенант, — позвала мадам с непритворным отчаянием в голосе и бросилась вперед. Запястье с силой сжали поверх обшлага мелко дрожащие пальцы. — Я вам не враг. 

— Сегодня, быть может, нет, — нехотя согласился Джеймс, — Вопрос в том, не станете ли вы им завтра?

— Я не солдат, который поднимет против вас ружье, — ответила мадам почти шепотом.

— Но вы вполне в силах направить этого солдата в мою сторону. Сдается мне, именно это вы и сделали, когда поднялись на борт «Разящего».

— Я не прошу вас рисковать ради меня, — медленно сказала мадам, часто моргая, словно безукоризненно вежливый тон обижал ее сильнее, чем любые прямые оскорбления. И повторила совсем несвойственным ей робким голосом. — Я вам не враг. Я не хочу быть вашим врагом… Джеймс.

Следовало держать дистанцию — особенно сейчас, когда эта женщина начала раскрывать секреты, которых он предпочел бы не знать, — но голос смягчился едва ли не против воли.

— Доброй ночи, мадам, — ответил Джеймс, открывая дверь каюты, и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Утром мадам Деланнуа на палубе не появилась. Быть может, еще спала — если, конечно, не провела всю ночь, мечась по тесной каюте, — или, быть может, просто пыталась не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Не напоминать о том, что она вообще находилась на борту корабля. Пожалуй, это было самым правильным ее решением.

К рассвету ветер переменился, и голландский флейт шел в бакштаг, рассекая неспокойную темно-синюю воду, словно вырвавшаяся из ножен шпага — чужую плоть. Полосатый флаг бился на ветру, словно в агонии, и в смешении алого и голубого цветов мерещилась кровь на морской глади. 

— Не к добру, — пробормотал второй лейтенант, весельчак и пройдоха Фрэнсис Хагторп, тоже заметив буйство яркого, еще не успевшего выцвести от солнца и соли полотнища. — Вот уж не думал, что какие-то торгаши настолько превосходят нас в скорости.

— Да они вдвое меньше! — заметил третий лейтенант, поднявшийся с верхнего дека. Погорячился, конечно же. — И мы лучше вооружены.

— Зато они маневреннее!

— Сигналят, — коротко сказал Джеймс, пресекая начавшийся спор. — Сообщить капитану.

С приказом лечь в дрейф он предпочел бы повременить, но капитан был иного мнения. Угрозы «Разящему» голландец, пожалуй, не представлял — если исключить шанс пушечного залпа в ту же капитанскую каюту, — но одному Богу было известно, что могли наговорить капитану незваные гости. И как он мог на это отреагировать. 

Когда голландцы спустили на воду шлюпку и подошли к «Разящему», рассекая темную воду длинными веслами, Джеймс заметил — краем глаза, сам поначалу не поняв, что его смутило — промелькнувшую в провале ведущего к каютам трапа смутную тень. На верхнюю палубу она не поднималась, остановившись на самой границе между залитой ярким светом верхней ступенью и остальной сумрачной, словно в ночной час, лестницей. Но наверняка внимательно следила за происходящим у правого фальшборта. И что, спрашивается, было с ней делать?

— Доброе утро, господа, — поздоровался предводитель голландцев на не слишком хорошем английском, поднимаясь на борт, представился и спросил: — Могу я… говорить с капитаном этого славного корабля?

Джеймс поймал себя на том, что рефлекторно заслоняет спиной выход с трапа на верхнюю палубу. 

_Только не привлекай внимания, отчаянная французская лиса. Оставайся там, где стоишь, и я всё улажу. Только не..._

— И по какому же вопросу? — ответил капитан ровным, если не сказать «равнодушным», тоном, не торопясь приглашать гостей пройти с палубы в более подходящее для возможных переговоров место.

— Мы идем от острова Синт-Мартен. И ищем… украденное. 

— Простите? — вежливо переспросил Джеймс. Мгновенно воспользовавшись тем, что капитан замешкался, не ожидав такого заявления, и нахмурил брови. — Вы обвиняете офицеров Его Величества в воровстве?

— Лейтенант, — опомнился капитан, нахмурившись еще сильнее.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — вежливо склонил голову Джеймс, пряча глаза под полями шляпы. Чувство было такое, словно он ходил по доске над бурлящим водоворотом. Одно неосторожное слово, и капитан отошлет его прочь с палубы или уведет гостя в свою каюту, чтобы поговорить наедине.

— Ничуть, офицер, — продолжил тем временем голландец, тщательно подбирая слова, но от Джеймса не укрылось то, с какой силой чужак сжимает рукоять шпаги. — Но нам известно, что у одного уважаемого человека похитили нечто… крайне ценное. Вор скрылся от нас на французской стороне острова и передал украденное прежде, чем мы сумели его настигнуть.

— И какое это имеет отношение к Флоту Его Величества? — сухо спросил капитан. — Это военный корабль, мы не занимаемся контрабандой.

— Но вы заходили во французскую гавань Синт-Мартена в тот день. Начальник порта был так любезен, что сообщил нам обо всех кораблях, бросавших якорь в заливе.

Угрожали или заплатили? Впрочем, детали значения не имели.

— Возможно, вор спрятал украденное на борту вашего судна. Возможно, он и сам сейчас на борту. Вы брали пассажиров, капитан?

Они не знают, что это женщина? Или знают, но намеренно притворяются, чтобы… сохранить лицо?

— Это военный корабль, — напомнил Джеймс, вновь рискнув вмешаться в разговор. — Мы не берем на борт посторонних.

На этот раз капитан промолчал. Что бы он ни говорил прежде — _«вы пригласили эту даму на корабль, лейтенант, и вы отвечаете за ее безопасность»,_ — окончательное решение всё же оставалось за капитаном.

— Вам могли заплатить, — заспорил голландец. — Насколько мне известно, она не бедствует.

Она? Проклятье.

— То есть, — возмутился Джеймс, надеясь, что капитан не успел заострить внимания на роковом «она», — теперь вы обвиняете нас в мздоимстве?!

Удалось. У капитана даже ноздри раздулись от гнева, и он с силой втянул пахнущий солью воздух прежде, чем ответить.

— Покиньте наш корабль. Немедленно!

— Вы не понимаете! — заспорил голландец. — Сам губернатор Синт-Мартена…

— Да хоть Господь Бог! Никто не смеет обвинять меня и мою команду в подобной… мерзости!

В дальнейший разговор — если этот обмен оскорблениями вообще можно было назвать разговором — Джеймс не вмешивался. Капитан превосходно справлялся сам, разъяряясь лишь сильнее с каждым услышанным словом, а после требования обыскать корабль — повергшего в откровенный шок и возмущение всех, кто слышал этот разговор — и вовсе схватился за рукоять пистолета.

— Вы об этом пожалеете! — едва ли не рычал голландец, спускаясь обратно в шлюпку по веревочному трапу, но капитана это заявление окончательно вывело из себя, и в ответ он пожелал противнику отправиться на дно и прихватить с собой свой корабль, губернатора голландской части Сен-Мартена и всю его обожаемую страну в целом.

— Поднять паруса! — рявкнул капитан, избавившись от гостей и убедившись, что те не собираются возвращаться. — Идем прежним курсом! Лейтенант Норрингтон…!

— Сэр! — воскликнул Фрэнсис, внимательно наблюдая за голландским флейтом. Тот и в самом деле был куда маневреннее массивного линейного корабля второго ранга. И, мгновенно поймав ветер в раскрывшиеся паруса, уже пошел на сближение, поворачиваясь к «Разящему» левым бортом. — Они…!

— Правый борт — зарядить пушки!

Голландец оказался нетерпелив. Или испугался возможного залпа с трех деков разом и открыл огонь, едва снизу донесся звук одновременного удара дюжин открывших на амбразурах деревянных люков. «Разящий» тряхнуло, оглушив всех стоявших на верхней палубе и сбив с ног едва ли не половину, и на несколько долгих мгновений их окутало поднимающимся откуда-то снизу дымом. Джеймс схватился рукой за борт, и свистнувшая в воздухе снасть хлестнула его по лицу.

— Горим?! — деловито предположил Фрэнсис, поспешно вскакивая на ноги. — Вот безумцы — атаковать на своей посудине трехдечный корабль! Мне даже стало интересно, что такого они ищут!

— Огонь! — донесся откуда-то снизу голос третьего лейтенанта, и корабль окутало дымом еще раз, теперь уже густым и черным, не успевшим рассеяться над морем. Джеймс бросился к ведущему вниз трапу в центре палубы и закричал, перегнувшись через перила:

— Зарядить книпеллями!

— Дельная мысль! — бодро ответили снизу. — Выполнять приказ!

Пара соединенных цепью ядер вылетела из пушки с громом и свистом, и грот-мачта подошедшего почти вплотную флейта медленно завалилась на бок с треском ломающегося дерева. Голландцам следовало на этом остановиться, но они, надо полагать, искали что-то действительно ценное.

— На абордаж!

Взбешенный капитан, потерявший при залпе с флейта свою шляпу, ответил на этот крик в выражениях, совершенно не приличествовавших офицеру Флота Его Величества. 

— Сумасшедшие! — вновь восхитился Фрэнсис под удары абордажных крюков о правый фальшборт и лязг обнажаемых офицерских шпаг. — Сколько у них человек команды?

— Шестьдесят-семьдесят! — ответил Джеймс, взводя курок на пистолете, но первый же выстрел положил конец едва начавшемуся абордажу.

Капитан голландского судна перемахнул через фальшборт, оказавшись прямо напротив него, вскинул руку со шпагой, и крики на палубе на мгновение заглушил раскат выстрела. Капитан пошатнулся, неверяще распахнув глаза, по виску у него побежала струйка темной крови, и он медленно завалился на бок под дюжиной ошарашенных взглядов.

— Господа, — заговорил в наполненном дымом воздухе женский голос на безупречном голландском, и остановившаяся в растерянности команда флейта — _и в самом деле торгаши_ — медленно повернулась на звук этого голоса. — Ваш капитан мертв. Полагаю, вам лучше вернуться на свой корабль и озаботиться его починкой. Если, конечно, эти джентльмены согласны забыть о вашем нападении.

В первое мгновение Джеймсу показалось, что все это не иначе, как мерещится ему. Катрин Деланнуа стояла у ведущего к каютам трапа, и от разряженного пистолета в ее руке поднимались струйки темного дыма.


	6. VI

Трап ходил под ногами ходуном, словно извивающаяся спина морского змея или иного чудовища, байки о которых так любили травить в тавернах суеверные матросы, и свет горящего в лампе свечного огарка метался из стороны в сторону, не давая толком разглядеть следующую ступень. Виной тому была и усталость, и чудовищная качка. Качка, пожалуй, даже в большей степени — незадолго до заката небо затянуло тяжелыми, нависшими, казалось, над самой грот-мачтой тучами, поднялся сильный ветер, беспрерывно завывающий в сгущающемся над морем сумраке, и теперь «Разящий» рисковал угодить в шторм. Будто прежних неприятностей им было недостаточно.

Отец бы сказал, что подобные мысли непозволительны. Не для лейтенанта Королевского Флота, которому надлежало встречать все трудности с гордо поднятой головой. Не для сына грозного адмирала, не боявшегося коварства ни морского, ни человеческого. По счастью, адмирала на борту не было. Но причин для дурного настроения хватало и без него. 

И одна из этих причин не иначе, как ждала кого-то, поскольку приоткрыла дверь своей каюты, едва заслышав шаги в узком полутемном коридоре.

— Мадам, — сухо поздоровался Джеймс, не намереваясь задерживаться возле этой двери, но та в ответ распахнулась шире, перегородив едва ли не половину коридора.

— У вас такое лицо, будто вы хотите вышвырнуть меня за борт, — негромко, но удивительно спокойно сказала мадам Деланнуа, опираясь второй рукой на дверной косяк из темного дерева.

— Будь вы мужчиной, — согласился Джеймс, — я бы так и поступил. Но, к счастью для вас, я бессилен что-либо сделать, когда дураком меня выставляет женщина.

— Джеймс, — вздохнула мадам, но если она надеялась смягчить его этим, то глубоко просчиталась.

— Для вас, мадам, лейтенант Норрингтон. И полагаю, ваш муж согласится с тем, что вам стоит помнить о правилах приличия.

— Хорошо, лейтенант, — покладисто ответила мадам, опустив ресницы. — Прошу вас, зайдите. Я не хочу говорить с вами посреди коридора.

— Нет, — отрезал Джеймс и обошел ее по самой широкой дуге, которую только позволял сделать тесный коридор и проклятая, всё усиливающаяся качка. — Полагаю, вы уже всё обсудили с капитаном. Мое участие в этом вопросе уж точно не требуется.

Она вздохнула вновь, теперь уже у него за спиной, и осторожно закрыла дверь своей каюты. Оставшись в коридоре. 

— Вы правы, лейтенант. Я говорила с капитаном. Но для меня очевидно, что нам с вами тоже необходим серьезный разговор. Я не хочу, чтобы у вас сложилось обо мне неверное впечатление.

Захлопнуть дверь у нее перед лицом было бы слишком грубо. Позволить войти — непозволительно глупо. Впрочем, как он верно подметил парой мгновений раньше, она и так уже выставила его дураком. Даже если вся остальная команда «Разящего» этого и не сознавала.

— Боюсь, мадам, вы немного опоздали, и впечатление уже сложилось, — парировал Джеймс, ставя лампу на узкий стол и бросая рядом шляпу и офицерский мундир. — И я не могу сказать, что нахожу это впечатление приятным. А теперь, если позволите, — попросил он почти вежливым тоном, садясь на жесткую постель и с невольным стоном вытягивая ноги в сапогах, — я смертельно устал и не испытываю ни малейшего желания вести разговоры с кем бы то ни было.

Если бы. Она и не думала уходить. Вместо этого заложила засов на двери и недовольно нахмурила темные брови.

— Если бы я не знала, что вы за человек, то решила бы, что вы пьяны.

— А вы и не знаете, — огрызнулся Джеймс, разом позабыв про вежливость. Великолепно. Теперь она вздумала выставлять виноватым его.

Мадам, казалось, тоже поняла, что позволила себе лишнее, и спросила совсем другим, тихим и почти робким голосом:

— На что вы так злитесь? Никто ведь не погиб и почти не пострадал, да и корабль...

— Они дали залп слишком рано, — сухо ответил Джеймс, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь руками на полусогнутые колени. — Не то, чтобы этот флейт представлял реальную угрозу, но если бы он успел подойти ближе, повреждения могли бы быть куда серьезнее. А вам следует опасаться, как бы по вашу душу не явился кто-нибудь еще. Раз уж вы перешли дорогу некоему уважаемому человеку. Как знать, не пришлет он за вами еще один корабль?

— Едва ли, лейтенант, — хмыкнула мадам с удивительным спокойствием. — Я убила его.

Джеймс на мгновение прикрыл глаза и предпочел промолчать.

— Так на что вы злитесь? — по-прежнему тихо повторила мадам, делая осторожный шаг вперед. — И с чего вы решили, что я хотела выставить вас дураком?

— Мадам, — ответил Джеймс почти ядовитым тоном. — Я ни разу в жизни не встречал женщину, которая могла бы убить человека подобным выстрелом. Да еще и из кремневого пистолета. Меткости вам не занимать. И я, скажу прямо, не могу понять, зачем вы просили о помощи, если она вам не нужна.

— Почему же не нужна? — совсем тихо спросила мадам, делая еще один шаг. — Я жена торговца, а не офицер флота. У меня нет корабля, я не слишком много смыслю в управлении им, и я в жизни не держала в руках шпагу. У меня есть лишь пара пистолетов, и вы не хуже меня знаете, сколько времени приходится тратить на их перезарядку. А что до меткости... — она осеклась и улыбнулась грустно и мечтательно одновременно. — Мой отец обожал охотиться на диких уток и часто брал меня с собой на болота. Вот я и... наловчилась.

— И я должен в это поверить? — сухо спросил Джеймс, ничуть не растроганный ее словами. Мадам помедлила и подняла уголок губ в саркастичной улыбке.

— Ваш капитан поверил. И в уток, и в то, что я не располагаю никакими ценными предметами. Но у меня были опасения... что вас так просто не проведешь, — согласилась она, медленно, даже осторожно подходя вплотную. И подняла руку, дотронувшись самыми кончиками пальцев до оставшейся от удара снастью темной полосы на его скуле и виске. Джеймс вздрогнул и перехватил горячую ладонь, крепко сжимая ее в пальцах.

— Кровоподтеки вам не к лицу, если хотите знать, — негромко, почти с нежностью, сказала мадам, ничуть не смутившись, и наклонилась вперед прежде, чем он успел даже понять, что она задумала. На лицо упали длинные каштановые волосы, ко рту прижались теплые мягкие губы, и она подалась вперед всем телом, прижимаясь к нему без малейшего смятения. Нужно было отстраниться, напомнить ей о муже, наверняка ждущем ее в Порт-Ройале, напомнить самому себе... Но все мысли мгновенно вылетали из головы, не успевая толком оформиться в слова.

Она отстранилась сама — наверняка посмеиваясь в мыслях над тем, как он выдохнул, не открывая глаз, — и у Джеймса всё же вырвался вопрос, не ему дававший покоя с того самого мгновения, когда он увидел ее стреляющей из пистолета.

— Теперь вы пытаетесь купить меня? 

Мадам вздрогнула, словно от пощечины, сжала на мгновение губы и спросила ледяным тоном, отбросив всякую вежливость:

— Вы назвали меня шлюхой, лейтенант?

— Нет, мадам. Я не представляю, кем вы являетесь, и не имею права вас судить. Но сейчас... я не знаю, как мне следует это понимать. Хотя должен заметить, что если вы намерены завоевать чье-то доверие, то вам стоит выбрать капитана корабля, а не одного из лейтенантов. Толку будет больше.

Она сжала губы вновь, но заговорила так, словно услышала что-то пусть и глупое, но почти безобидное.

— Ради всего святого, Джеймс! Ты так ничего и не понял?! Мне не нужен капитан этого проклятого корабля! Я хочу тебя!

И с силой толкнула его рукой в грудь, заставляя откинуться на жесткую подушку, вновь подалась вперед, обвивая его руками и ногами, словно смертоносная лиана, и поцеловала с жадностью умирающего от жажды человека, случайно набредшего на колодец с водой посреди бескрайней пустыни. Неправильно, нечестно по отношению к мужчине, что ждал ее возвращения, не... Невыносимо продолжать и невозможно остановиться.

— Джеймс, — бормотала Катрин между поцелуями, пока он не прижал ее к жесткому, набитому соломой тюфяку и не попытался отдышаться, сдирая с шеи наполовину развязанный белый платок.

— Я... не могу.

— Я недостаточно красива?

— Что? 

Недостаточно красива? Она? Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить лукавые золотистые искры в глубине прозрачных зеленых глаз, чтобы не любоваться обрамлявшими нежное лицо кольцами каштановых волос, чтобы не разглядеть за маской хитрости и насмешки истинную суть.

— Нет, конечно же, нет...

— Раз так, — прошептала Катрин одними губами, подаваясь вперед, почти садясь на постели и стягивая с плеч темный камзол, — то к дьяволу всё остальное.

И принялась расстегивать пуговицы на длинном узком жилете. Бросила его на пол, схватилась обеими руками за подол тонкой белой рубашки, едва скрывавшей очертания груди, и Джеймс закрыл глаза. У него не было никакого права даже смотреть на нее. 

Шорох сбрасываемой одежды на мгновение заглушил короткий, совсем тихий смешок.

— Знаешь, в тебя невозможно не влюбиться.

И она прильнула к нему вновь, горячая, страстная, умоляющая. Самый потрясающий и ужасающий шторм, который только знали эти воды. Разразись сейчас за бортом страшнейший ураган, поднимающий валы в пятьдесят футов высотой, и эти волны показались бы ничтожными в сравнении с тем, как она стонала, выгибая спину, запрокидывая голову, отчего длинные волосы хлестали ее по плечам и груди, и насаживаясь на него снова и снова. Умоляя не прекращать — словно в этом мире была хоть одна сила, способная заставить его оторваться от этих губ и длинной шеи — и от волнения переходя на французский.

— Je t'aime!

Снова и снова, пока он не сдался захлестнувшей его горячей волне, впустую растрачивая последние силы на то, чтобы сдержать отчаянный стон. Пока они оба не обессилели настолько, что уже не могли даже разжать рук.

— Ты весь дрожишь, — прошептала Катрин, по-прежнему прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и провела пальцами по его спутанным волосам, прежде чем нежно поцеловать в губы. — Тебе хорошо со мной?

— Я... я...

— Ш-ш-ш, — улыбнулась она и целовала его, пока он не заснул, ласково касаясь губами его лица и шеи. А затем лежала, слушая плеск волн и чувствуя, как щекочет грудь его тихое размеренное дыхание. Гладила его по длинным темным волосам, с которых давно уже соскользнула стягивавшая их в хвост ленточка, любовалась тем, как они завивались в ее пальцах, и бормотала, зная, что не разбудит, даже если прикажет дать залп из всех корабельных пушек разом.

— Mon amour. Mon tendre amour.


	7. VII

Шторм так и не начался. Катрин поняла это еще до того, как открыла глаза — чувствуя кожей грубую, покалывающую грудь ткань простыни — и сонно скользнула рукой по такой же грубой наощупь подушке, уже зная, что найдет только пустоту. Эта постель была слишком узкой, чтобы не почувствовать одиночество в первое же мгновение после пробуждения.

Вахта? Или благородный джентльмен не выдержал мук совести от того, что вступил в связь с чужой женой, и сбежал, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза, когда она проснется? Пожалуй, вторая мысль была для нее предпочтительнее. Было что-то необъяснимо очаровательное в том, чтобы обнаружить под офицерским мундиром — под этим символом мужской уверенности и непоколебимости — смятение и совсем мальчишескую ранимость.

Открыв глаза, она поначалу не увидела ничего, кроме темноты. Затем прищурилась и всё же разглядела чуть более светлое пятно единственного окна. Корабль качало на волнах, но эта качка показалась бы сильной лишь тому, кто впервые вышел в открытое море. Если этой ночью и был шторм, то он прошел стороной, не потревожив их сна.

Искать одежду пришлось наощупь. Застегивать пуговицы, расправлять кружева на жабо рубашки. Катрин вернулась в свою каюту, чтобы расчесать волосы, и, не удержавшись, отыскала среди вещей черепаховый гребень. Не самый красивый из тех, что у нее был — все стоящие украшения остались под замком и охраной мужа, — но всё же позволявший... чувствовать себя увереннее. 

На верхней палубе было холодно. Над темно-серым морем, почти сливавшимся по цвету с медленно светлеющим на востоке небом, плыла прозрачная белесая дымка, извиваясь на пробирающем до костей ветру, и Катрин невольно запахнула камзол при первом же порыве с кормы. С квартердека доносились мужские голоса и смех.

— ... его не остановит. Корабль Его Величества «Разящий» прибыл в порт, и губернатор обязан принять капитана даже в полночь.

— При полном параде и за накрытым столом. Чтобы господа могли насладиться лучшим вином, пока мы будем драить палубу в наказание за свое неуважение. 

Катрин подошла к левому трапу, ловя себя на том, что внимательно прислушивается к этому низкому глубокому смеху, и начала осторожно подниматься вверх, чувствуя себя крадущимся в зарослях охотником, боящимся спугнуть беспечно пьющего из ручья оленя. 

— Мадам, — учтиво склонил голову второй лейтенант, заметив ее первым — что показалось Катрин немного парадоксальным — и улыбнулся. — Вы застали нас врасплох.

— Мне не спалось, месье, — сказала Катрин, чуть подняв уголки губ. Не столько в ответ на приветливость одного мужчины, сколько на то, как старательно избегает ее взгляда второй. — И я не знала, что лейтенанты тоже исполняют обязанности рулевого. 

— Он не смог удержаться. Обещайте не говорить капитану, Его Великолепие не доверяет свою красавицу кому попало, — хмыкнул лейтенант и, заметив многозначительный взгляд и не менее многозначительное движение бровей, улыбнулся вновь, теперь приняв извиняющийся вид. — Прошу меня простить, мадам. У меня... дела в трюме. Пойду проверю наших голландских друзей.

Катрин проводила его взглядом и сделала еще один шаг, сложив руки за спиной.

— И каково это — вести такой корабль к горизонту?

Джеймс бросил на нее взгляд из-под шляпы — взгляд совсем не того сурового офицера, каким он, верно, хотел казаться — и, помедлив, протянул руку ладонью вверх. 

— Вы хотите скомпрометировать меня, лейтенант? — спросила Катрин, не сумев сдержать улыбки, и приняла предложенную руку.

— Ничуть, мадам, — ответил Джеймс и отступил на шаг в сторону. — Легче, — сказал он, когда Катрин сжала пальцами одну из рукоятей штурвала. — Она очень... чуткая.

— Я учту, — ответила Катрин, кладя вторую руку на штурвал, и помедлила, прежде чем заговорить вновь. — Я... не делала подобного прежде. 

Джеймс бросил на нее еще один короткий взгляд из-под шляпы. Конечно же, понял, что она говорила отнюдь не о штурвале.

— Мне никогда не хотелось, — продолжила Катрин, переводя взгляд на медленно светлеющий горизонт, — сделать подобное. Но я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

Он молчал несколько мгновений, показавшихся ей невыносимо долгими, словно собирался с мыслями, а затем положил руку на штурвал, почти коснувшись пальцами ее ладони.

— Не знаешь.

— Знаю, — заспорила Катрин. — Нетрудно догадаться, что...

— Я думал, — ответил Джеймс, не дав ей закончить, — о том, как вышло, что ты стала женой человека, которого, очевидно, не любишь.

— Не люблю, — согласилась Катрин. — Он меня тоже. Ревнует, как любой муж, но этот брак с самого начала был лишь договором между двумя... деловыми людьми.

— Договором? — повторил Джеймс, и она повернула голову, пытаясь разглядеть цвет его глаз. Серо-зеленые при свете дня, нефритовые в пламени свечи, в сумраке они становились угольно-серыми, почти утрачивая красивый зеленый отлив. — Но для чего понадобился... подобный договор?

Катрин недовольно дернула краем рта, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы отвести взгляд.

— Для того, чтобы исправить хотя бы часть моих ошибок. Боюсь, история моего падения стара, как этот мир, и ничуть не занимательна.

— Падения?

Она помолчала, всё же отведя взгляд, но чувствуя — ощущая едва ли не каждым дюймом кожи, — что он по-прежнему внимательно смотрит на ее лицо, замечая малейшее движение губ и глаз.

— Мне было шестнадцать, когда умерла моя мать. Роды оказались тяжелыми, а она была уже немолода, и ждала, как оказалось, близнецов. Одна из девочек тоже не выжила, а вторую отец назвал в честь матери, словно пытался хоть как-то... восполнить потерю, — она говорила сухо, не слишком удачно подбирая слова и прекрасно понимая, что никого не обманет своим равнодушным тоном. Его — уж точно. — Они очень друг друга любили. Отец пережил ее всего на полгода. Просто... высох от горя. Мы думали, что справимся, но... Три бестолковые девчонки с младенцем на руках, не имевшие ни малейшего представления о том, как управлять плантацией, совершенно не разбиравшиеся в отцовских бумагах и счетах... Едва он умер, как наш дом наводнили визитеры, уверявшие, что мы по уши в долгах. Что у нас отберут земли, отберут дом, отберут все деньги до последней монетки, и мы окажемся либо на улице, либо в портовом борделе. 

— И никто...? — осторожно спросил Джеймс, и Катрин на мгновение крепко сжала губы.

— Ну почему же? У отца был друг. Вдовец, с чьими детьми мы играли в детстве. Он с радостью откликнулся на нашу просьбу о помощи и разобрался со всеми кредиторами. Во всяком случае, он нас в этом убедил. Вот только... помощь была не безвозмездной. Одна из нас должна была заплатить. И что, пожалуй, смешнее всего, он повернул это так, что я радовалась. Я... — она осеклась, глубоко вдохнула холодный воздух и продолжила всё тем же сухим ровным голосом. — Я была счастлива, что мы так легко отделались. Пока не поняла, что жду ребенка. Вот так глупо, с первого же раза, хотя я... даже не думала, что так бывает. Дура, что с меня взять? — выплюнула Катрин, не совладав с голосом, и почувствовала осторожное прикосновение к руке. — Разумеется, он не собирался на мне жениться. И выразился предельно ясно, сказав, что его женой станет только порядочная женщина. Не такая, как я. Тогда я бросилась в церковь. Понадеялась на христианское милосердие. Но блудниц, как известно, побивают камнями. Анри был там, когда священник принялся распекать меня, напрочь позабыв о таинстве исповеди. И Анри... пришел, когда я рыдала на церковном кладбище, не зная, у кого мне просить помощи теперь. Он предложил выход, который устраивал всех. Нет, — добавила Катрин, догадываясь, о чем думал в этот момент Джеймс. — Ребенка я не доносила. Потеряла в тот же вечер и была счастлива, да простит меня Господь. Но Анри не отказался от своего слова, когда я рассказала ему об этом. И я благодарна ему. Но полюбить так и не смогла.

Для любви ей требовалось больше, чем одна лишь благодарность. Требовалось... почувствовать дрожь от одного только прикосновения к руке. Ощущать _каждое_ его прикосновение даже спустя часы после проведенной вместе ночи. Она отчаянно нуждалась в том, чтобы при одной мысли о нем ее захлестывали страсть и нежность одновременно. Она... хотела узнать, насколько тяжело ей будет сдержать неожиданно навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, когда он вдруг скажет — едва слышно, но в голосе не будет ничего, кроме сочувствия и нежности, — что тому, кто посмел причинить ей боль, следовало быть убитым на дуэли. 

Тяжело? О, нет. Это было невозможно.

— Я верю, что Бог покарает его за то, что он сделал, — ответила Катрин, всё же пытаясь сморгнуть эти слезы. — Если уже не покарал.

И склонила голову, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Даже если кто-то и разглядит их в темноте... Что ж, пусть смотрит, ей было всё равно.

Джеймс молчал до тех пор, пока небо не посветлело до жемчужно-серого цвета, а горизонт не превратился в яркую белую линию.

— Тебе ни к чему сходить в первом же порту. На военном корабле безопаснее. Я поговорю с капитаном.

— Я не хочу...

— _Я_ хочу, — отрезал он нетерпящим возражений тоном. И положил руку ей на плечо, словно хотел укрыть ее в этом объятии от целого мира.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сент-Кристофер — старое название острова Сент-Китс. Был предметом споров между Англией и Францией вплоть до 1783 года.

Перевязанные лентой для волос бумаги хрустели в крепко сжатых пальцах, и темный шелк казался полосами грязи, перечеркнувшими крест-накрест ровные черные строчки на желтоватом пергаменте. Месье Жан-Филипп де Вильрэ, плешивый старичок с бородкой-клинышком и цепким взглядом маленьких темных глаз, ухватился за документы с восторгом ребенка, получившего в подарок от отца свою первую, еще деревянную шпагу, и торопливо развязал неровный бант, пробежав первые строчки горящими от радости глазами.

— Великолепно, мадам! Вы прибыли как никогда вовремя, да еще и с такими вестями! Эти бумаги...

— Я рада послужить Франции, месье, — ответила Катрин ровным голосом, не позволяя прочесть ни единой эмоции на ее лице. В отсутствие корабельной качки ее почти мутило, и приходилось четко отмерять длину своих фраз, чтобы не поставить хозяина дома в неудобное положение.

— И я видел корабль, на котором вы прибыли в порт. Отдаю дань уважения вашему уму, готов поклясться, голландцы и не думали искать вас на английском судне.

— Думали, месье, — не согласилась Катрин, изредка бросая осторожный взгляд по сторонам и изучая обстановку полутемного кабинета. — Этот ван Дорт оказался умнее, чем я рассчитывала. Раз вообще догадался связать пропажу документов именно со мной. Впрочем, — хмыкнула она после короткого раздумья и передышки, — будь месье действительно умен, то тщательнее проверял бы всех приглашенных в его дом. А не красовался бы перед дочерьми губернатора. И не стал бы брать на абордаж военный корабль. 

Месье де Вильрэ удивленно поднял брови, заинтересовавшись ее последней фразой, и сложил руки на толстом животе в густо расшитом красном камзоле. 

— О, полагаю, вам довелось пережить настоящее приключение? Поведайте мне о нем, мадам, умоляю. Утолите любопытство старика, давно забывшего запах шторма.

Приключение? Все её мысли в тот миг были о лицах в пороховом дыму, разделенных, казалось, лишь несколькими жалкими дюймами. Она не должна была стрелять. Не должна была даже выходить на палубу, когда в воздухе звенели крики и гремели пушечные залпы. Она не имела права ставить под угрозу всю свою миссию лишь потому, что... испугалась. Но мысли возвращались вновь и вновь к той ночи — не первой, но второй, — когда она лежала, откинувшись на неудобную подушку, и смотрела на это лицо, стараясь отложить в памяти каждую его черту.

_— Зачем ты выстрелила?_

Она помедлила тогда, прежде чем ответить, и скользнула пальцами по его щеке. 

_— Это глупо. Но я вдруг поняла, что не могу просто стоять и смотреть, как ты рискуешь жизнью ради женщины, которая того не стоит. Словно... прежде я совсем не знала страха._

Катрин бы поняла, если бы в ответ он посмеялся над глупой женщиной, испугавшейся обыкновенного для него абордажа.

Он не засмеялся. Даже не улыбнулся и спросил на удивление серьезным голосом. Голосом, который она была готова… который она хотела слушать каждое свободное мгновение.

_— Почему же не стóит?_

Именно поэтому. Эта женщина не стоила никакого, даже самого незначительного риска, потому что стояла теперь в полутемном кабинете, рассказывая о том, как вскрывала секретер, чтобы добыть чужие бумаги, счета и карты. Бумаги, от которых ей самой не было никакой пользы.

— Вам уже довелось побывать в капитанской каюте?

— Простите? — растерянно повторила Катрин. Вопрос застал ее врасплох. И сам голос месье де Вильрэ, и то, что этот голос произнес.

— Быть может, капитан приглашал вас на ужин? — ничуть не смутился месье. Или сам не понял, какой подтекст он вложил в этот вопрос. — Я понимаю, что обыскивать каюту военного офицера может оказаться слишком опасно… И я ни в коем случае не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали, мадам, но полагаю, что любая случайно замеченная вами мелочь может оказаться весьма существенной для… знающих людей. Вам не попадалось на глаза никаких приказов или донесений? С какой целью они вышли в море? И куда держат курс?

Катрин молчала. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, ни единого связного слова, одна только… горькая обида.

_Это... несправедливо._

— Мадам?

Это всего лишь мужчина. Сколько их таких, офицеров, плавающих под чужим флагом? Сколько их таких, молодых и слишком честных дураков, упрямо стоящих на своем — на том, что они считают правильным, — и готовых сражаться за это насмерть? Сколько их таких, знавших, что могут одним лишь словом отправить на смерть ее саму, но предпочевших промолчать? Сколько…?

Один.

— Прошу прощения, месье, — ответила Катрин извиняющимся тоном. — Я, кажется, не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите. У Франции нынче мир с Англией, разве нет? Или вы получили неприятные известия из Старого Света?

— Мир, — хмыкнул месье, словно услышав несусветную чушь. — Мадам, мы сотрудничаем не первый год, и я вынужден заметить, что прежде вы были более проницательны. 

Катрин с трудом удержалась от язвительного ответа. Агентурная сеть Новой Франции раскинулась по всему Карибскому морю, насчитывая десятки, если не целые сотни верных короне людей, и жене скромного торговца Анри Деланнуа следовало быть благодарной уже за то, что ее вообще помнили в лицо. Но благодарности она не испытывала. Только резко усилившуюся тошноту. 

_Я не буду. Я… не хочу._

— Франции пригодятся любые сведения о силе Англии на море, — продолжил месье де Вильрэ. — А вы, мадам, сейчас в самом сердце ее флота. Я хочу знать обо всем, что вы видели или слышали на борту этого корабля.

— Капитан корабля не глупец, — сухо парировала Катрин. — Он помог мне лишь потому, что знаком с моим мужем, а тот дружен с губернатором Ямайки. Но капитан «Разящего»... — она сделала глубокий вдох, проклиная слишком твердую землю, и продолжила: — Капитан даже близко не допускает посторонних до любых мало-мальски важных сведений. Я женщина, месье, и я знаю, что я менее подозрительна в глазах мужчин, но английский флот не зря считается лучшим в семи морях. Я бессильна вам помочь.

Месье де Вильрэ ее ответ совершенно не убедил. Он вновь сцепил паучьи пальцы на животе, цепко прищурился, и на Катрин обрушился целый град вопросов.

— Откуда мне знать, сколько у них боеприпасов, месье? — возмущалась она в ответ, скрестив руки и стискивая в пальцах жесткие обшлага на рукавах камзола. — Вы предлагаете мне спуститься в трюм и посчитать пушечные ядра? Это военный корабль, месье, я закончу свою жизнь на рее, если меня хоть в чем-то заподозрят. 

— Вы же сами уверяли, мадам, что капитан знаком с вашим мужем…

— В первую очередь, он военный офицер! — раздраженно выплюнула Катрин. — И его знакомство с месье Деланнуа меня не спасет.

Дьявол морской побрал бы Дирка ван Дорта и команду его несчастного флейта. Она думала, что худшее осталось позади, когда застрелила его на борту «Разящего» и солгала капитану, сказав, будто бежала от мужчины, не считавшего женское «нет» за отказ. Она бы не сошла на берег в первом же порту — как и обещала поначалу, — если бы капитан не желал избавиться от пленных голландцев. И, сойдя с корабля, она уже не могла не направиться к ближайшему человеку, которому можно было передать украденные бумаги. Пауку в красном камзоле, притаившемуся в самом сердце острова Сент-Кристофер, разделенного между коронами Англии и Франции. Одному из дюжин пауков, прятавшихся в темных углах едва ли не каждой европейской колонии в Карибском море.

Франции нужно… Франция хочет… Анри всегда говорил об этом с таким жаром, Анри умолял ее о помощи, когда понял, что сам он уже не в силах служить Франции, как прежде. Всё во имя Его Величества Людовика, Короля-Солнца, всё на алтарь величия Франции. Даже собственную жену. 

И предполагалось, что жена не должна была даже усомниться в этом решении.

Когда она наконец вышла из темного негостеприимного дома — эта негостеприимность, казалось, ощущалась физически, каждым дюймом кожи, — улицы города уже погрузились в густую, будто вязкую и масляную темноту. Катрин сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как наконец отступает тошнота, надвинула шляпу пониже — пусть она едва ли могла сойти за мужчину даже в таком мраке, — но успела сделать всего несколько шагов прочь от дома месье де Вильре, когда в темноте выросла еще одна тень. В первое мгновение Катрин не удержалась от громкого испуганного вздоха. Затем охнула вновь и почти прошипела, задыхаясь от возмущения:

— Ты следил за мной?!

— Сопровождал, — последовал лаконичный и ничуть не успокоивший ее ответ.

— Я не просила!

— Я абордажа тоже не просил, — парировал Джеймс, невозмутимо предложив ей руку. Катрин помедлила, но оттолкнуть не решилась. — Я полагаю, что ваши эскапады, мадам, имеют некоторую склонность оборачиваться неприятностями. Как для вас самой, так и для тех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться рядом с вами в этот момент. А потому я предпочту быть начеку.

— Я всего лишь нанесла визит давнему другу семьи, — глухо сказала Катрин, глядя себе под ноги. Не столько из смущения и чувства вины, сколько из-за нежелания увязнуть по колено в уличной грязи с глубокими колеями от карет.

— Будет ли грубым с моей стороны сказать, что я не верю ни единому слову? — судя по тону, он шутил, и Катрин решилась подыграть.

— Почему же не единому? Визит я действительно нанесла.

— Вопрос только, чем это обернется, — шутливые интонации пропали, и Катрин вновь опустила глаза, внимательно вглядываясь в лужи под ногами.

Разговоры начинали заходить в тупик. Всё начинало заходить в тупик. Это должно было закончиться той же ночью, должно было стать лишь случайностью, еще одним коротким приключением на пути домой. Мимолетным наваждением, во время которого не нужно было думать «И что же дальше?». Потому что никакого «дальше» быть не могло. Она должна была отказаться от великодушного предложения остаться на «Разящем», отказаться от ложного чувства безопасности и бежать прочь, возвращаясь в привычный, понятный ей мир. Но вместо этого Катрин мерещилось, будто она провалилась в непроглядный черный омут и теперь слепо мечется из стороны в сторону, не в силах разобрать, где верх, а где низ. 

— Джеймс…

— Да?

Что сказать? О чем попросить? Как… выразить словами такую простую и вместе с тем такую сложную мысль? 

_Я не хочу, чтобы было… так. Чтобы нас не разделяло… едва ли не всё, чем мы владеем. Но единственное, что мы можем сделать вместе, — это пойти ко дну. И я не вправе просить тебя рискнуть._

— Катрин?

— Нет, ничего.

Она молчала, даже когда поднялась по сходням на борт «Разящего», пришвартованного у темного, насквозь мокрого и склизкого причала, и прошла по палубе, едва прислушиваясь к разговорам офицеров.

— Господа, я предлагаю сбежать! Поскольку, сдается мне, наш славный капитан в восторге от гостеприимства местных властей, и до утра мы его уже не увидим!

— Но он спустит с нас три шкуры, если мы не успеем вернуться раньше него! В лучшем случае! Нет уж, джентльмены, я предпочту не рисковать!

— Знаешь, Джим, иногда мне хочется прислать тебе вызов!

— Позволь спросить, за что?!

— За то, что ты слишком правильный!

Катрин спустилась — _сбежала_ — к каютам, преследуемая разносящимся над головой разноголосым мужским смехом. Соблазн запереться в своей каюте и не покидать ее до самого Порт-Ройала становился все сильнее. Или же попросить капитана — умолять, обещая любую награду — сделать крюк и высадить ее на Мартинике. Анри давно уже не пользовался гостеприимством губернатора Суонна и должен был закончить свои дела на Ямайке еще несколько месяцев назад. Разумеется, он ждал жену на Мартинике. 

Но она не хотела возвращаться. 

_Куда мы плывем, папа?_ — звенел в ушах еще совсем детский голос — ее собственный голос, — когда она мерила тесную каюту шагами. Раз-два-поворот, раз-два, поворот…

_Мы наконец-то купили землю, голубка. Чудесную землю в чудесном краю. Тебе там понравится. Там яркие цветы, сочные фрукты…_

_И море там, я слышала, способно свести с ума любого,_ — смеялась мать, глубоко вдыхая горький, пахнущий водорослями воздух.

_К счастью для нас, любимая, море куда больше любит мужчин. А у нас одни дочери. Уверен, они сумеют устоять._

Одна не сумела. Она стала женой моряка, чтобы спасти остатки своей чести, но однажды, стоя на палубе французского корабля, чье название уже стерлось из ее памяти, она вдруг поняла, что море манит не только мужчин. Она потеряла голову от одиночества и чувства свободы среди этих бескрайних серо-зеленых волн. А затем… вновь от моряка.

_Что с тобой, душа моя? Отчего ты грустишь?_

_О, мама… Я влюбилась в него. У него глаза… как море._

Так неподходяще. Так неуместно. Так… напрасно. Что изменится, если произнести это вслух?

Она чувствовала себя вором — такое знакомое и вместе с тем странное чувство, — будто пробиралась к его каюте тайком, прячась в тенях, а не шла, высоко подняв голову и расправив плечи. И растеряла последние остатки уверенности, столкнувшись с ним в дверях.

— Прости. Я хотела…

— Один момент, мадам, — ответил Джеймс безукоризненно вежливым тоном и сделал рукой приглашающий жест, прежде чем обойти ее и оставить дверь открытой. Катрин не стала спорить и… Остановилась на пороге, будто налетев на стену. Увидев разбросанные по столу бумаги. 

_Всё, что угодно, мадам. Любая мелочь. Любая случайно услышанная вами фраза. Нам может сослужить добрую службу даже самое незначительное и брошенное вскользь слово._

Любой случайно прочтенный документ. Пусть не в капитанской каюте, но…

Катрин шагнула внутрь, не сводя взгляда с желтоватых пергаментных листов. Если подумать… слышимость на корабле хорошая, а он едва ли станет красться, возвращаясь в собственную каюту. Если рискнуть… Всего шаг, всего несколько строчек…

Катрин подняла руку. Только протянуть, только... Она закусила губу и, помедлив, с силой сжала пальцы в кулак, насколько позволяла длина больно впившихся в ладонь ногтей. Отступила назад, попятилась, словно вместо бумаг узкий стол покрывали беспрерывно шевелящиеся и переплетающиеся в единый клубок змеи и… едва не налетела на чужое плечо, только теперь сообразив, что шаги в коридоре стихли слишком рано. Он не ушел. Он остановился и вернулся, чтобы…

— Ты проверял меня?! — спросила Катрин со злостью и обидой одновременно, на мгновение почувствовав невыносимо острое желание схватиться за пистолет и выстрелить прямо в это спокойное, почти равнодушное лицо.

— Да, — также спокойно согласился Джеймс. — А ты всерьез задумалась, прежде чем отойти. Так что это оказалось нелишним. 

— Неужели? — выплюнула Катрин, разворачиваясь и вновь отступая к столу, теперь уже спиной вперед. Не для того, чтобы что-то прочесть, а чтобы выиграть для себя хотя бы несколько дюймов воздуха и пустоты. Безопасности. 

— Да, — по-прежнему невозмутимо повторил Джеймс, закрывая дверь в каюту. — Ты сошла на берег с английского военного корабля, и твой… друг наверняка об этом знал. И я вдруг подумал… Если мысль порыться в наших бумагах до сих пор не пришла в голову тебе, то она вполне могла прийти ему. Полагаю, я не ошибся.

Катрин пожалела, что дальше стола отступать было некуда. Не потому, что было что-то страшное в этом голосе или глазах, а потому… что и взгляд, и голос теперь казались искусной актерской игрой. Это отразилось у нее на лице — не могло не отразиться, потому что она вдруг утратила всякую способность владеть собой, — и в спокойном, почти равнодушном голосе неожиданно прозвучали удивленные и даже растерянные нотки. 

— Ты боишься меня?

Катрин не смогла ответить. Горло сдавило, словно в чужих пальцах, и проклятая тошнота, мучившая ее в доме месье де Вильре, вернулась с новой силой, не позволяя вымолвить ни слова. Видит Небо, милосерднее — и малодушнее — всего сейчас было бы потерять сознание.

— Катрин.

Она успела закрыть лицо руками — боясь по меньшей мере пощечины — и оказалась не готова к обыкновенным, почти ласковым объятиям. Настолько не готова, что из глаз вдруг потекли слезы. Хлынули едва ли не ручьем, стоило ему заговорить вновь.

— Прости.

 _Прости?_ Он извиняется, хотя это она должна упасть на колени и умолять о прощении? Умолять о возможности хотя бы изредка говорить с ним. Хотя бы… смотреть на него.

— Ты сыграла на том, что я мужчина, не отрицай. Но я… хочу тебе доверять. Или хотя бы понять, что тобой движет.

— Это нужно не мне, — выдавила Катрин, размазывая слезы по щекам и не решаясь поднять головы. Волосы на затылке взъерошило ласковое прикосновение теплой руки. 

— Тогда зачем?

— А зачем тебе военная присяга? — голос дрожал и срывался, но она упрямо пыталась продолжать. Выговориться. — Я знаю, в чем моя вина, но выбирая между сотней голландцев, что могут пострадать от моего вмешательства, и сотней французов, что пострадают, если я не вмешаюсь, я встану на сторону французов. Даже если… — Катрин подняла голову и с трудом сглотнула, — в следующий раз мне придется стрелять не в голландцев. 

— И ты сможешь? — спросил Джеймс со все тем же спокойствием в голосе. Словно не верил ни единому слову.

_Нет. Не смогу._

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — глухо спросила Катрин, не видя смысла отрицать, что проиграла этот бой еще в Порт-Ройале. — Что я совершила худшую ошибку из возможных? Что я не представляю, что мне теперь с этим делать? Что я… я… Я влюбилась в тебя, хотя не имела никакого права на это! Это попросту подло, но я…! 

Она осеклась, не найдя слов. И попыталась отстраниться от руки, стеревшей слезы с ее щеки.

— Не надо. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя нет причин...

— А тебе так нужны причины? — спросил Джеймс, стирая слезы и со второй щеки. — У меня нет причин тебе доверять, это так. Но искать причины для того, чтобы любить женщину... — по губам у него скользнула улыбка, и Катрин захотелось поцеловать его, чтобы почувствовать эту улыбку и на своих губах. — Это какое-то нездоровое стремление — искать причины там, где их нет.

— Это разумно, — не согласилась Катрин.

— Неужели? — его улыбка стала явственнее, а одолевавший ее соблазн — сильнее. — И когда же любовь успела стать разумной? Да она самое большое безумство на свете, и что еще хуже, от нее нет никакого лекарства.

— Ты всегда так открыто говоришь о любви с чужой женой?

— Я говорю о любви с женщиной, которой это нужно.

— Вот как? — спросила Катрин, не отрицая. — А что нужно тебе? Женщина, которую любишь ты, или женщина, которая будет любить тебя? И зачем тебе чужая жена, когда ты можешь сделать своей любую незамужнюю? Что тебе нужно, Джеймс? — повторила она вкрадчивым шепотом, подаваясь вперед и почти касаясь губами его рта. — Почему ты не желаешь довольствоваться надежным тылом и исправно вышивающей женой? Ты ведь быстро заскучаешь от такой жизни, не так ли? Жизни, в которой нет азарта и погони за негодяями, в которой всё так спокойно и правильно. Так, как _подобает_. Будешь сходить на берег раз в год, чтобы наградить жену очередным ребенком, и уходить вновь. Ведь ты же моряк. А моряки хвастаются не штилем в тихой гавани, а покоренными штормами в открытом море. Поэтому тебя так тянет к тому, что не может быть твоим?

На несколько мгновений в каюте повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумным прерывистым дыханием. Глаза в глаза, так близко, словно они оба стремились слиться в одно. И ощущение рождающегося под ногами, утаскивающего на дно водоворота становилось всё сильнее.

— Да, я сыграла на том, что ты мужчина, — согласилась Катрин едва слышным шепотом, стискивая в пальцах жесткую ткань на рукавах его мундира. — Но ты этого хотел. И ты был бы разочарован, если бы я не ушла сегодня с корабля или даже не задумалась о том, чтобы порыться в твоих бумагах. Тебе нравится думать, что ты можешь заставить меня отступиться, разве не...?

Договорить она не успела. Умолкла, когда ко рту порывисто прижались горячие сухие губы, и ответила с неменьшей жадностью. _Ее._ Не старик, который требовал расплатиться с ним за помощь. Не добродушный сосед, всего лишь спасавший ее честь. Равный. _Ее._ С которым не стыдно и не из чувства благодарности. С которым не нужно притворяться, изображая страсть, или, напротив, глушить каждый невольно вырвавшийся стон, потому что порядочная женщина должна быть скромна и даже застенчива. Даже если кто-то услышит... Она искусала все губы лишь потому, что не хотела бросить тень на него, как искусала и костяшки пальцев, когда он плавно скользнул вниз, между ее ног, и его губы коснулись ее так осторожно и вместе тем так отчаянно, что ей показалось, будто она сгорает заживо на костре.

— Джеймс... пожалуйста, — задыхалась Катрин и лишь умоляла его не останавливаться, перебирая пальцами его волосы, пока он ласкал ее. Она уже была на грани, когда он поцеловал ее так страстно, что у нее хлынули из глаз слезы, пока всё ее тело содрогалось в жарком опьянении.

— Джеймс...

— Ты меня утопишь, — пробормотал он, касаясь губами ее шеи, рисуя пальцами узоры на ее горящей коже, и Катрин выгнулась под ним, чувствуя почти осторожное движение внутри нее. — Я... дышать не могу, когда думаю о тебе. Постоянно. И даже когда я сплю, то вижу тебя, потому что ты преследуешь меня даже в моих снах. Катрин... пожалуйста...

— Я люблю тебя, — простонала она, когда он содрогался, уткнувшись лбом ей в плечо и хватая ртом воздух в безнадежной попытке восстановить сбившееся дыхание. И чувствовала, как он смотрит на нее, когда наконец откинулась на подушку, зажмурившись и задыхаясь от нахлынувшей дрожи. 

Потому что она была _его.  
_

И после не хотелось ни говорить, ни даже думать, но Катрин всё же пробормотала усталым хрипловатым голосом, прижимаясь щекой к горячей мокрой груди.

— И всё же... в чем причина?

Зачем бороться за то, у чего не может быть будущего?

— В том, почему ты выстрелила.


	9. IX

Отсветы горящего в лампе огарка свечи танцевали на бронзовых ножках кронциркуля в такт корабельной качке, то сливаясь воедино — перетекая друг в друга, словно металл был облит маслом, а не светом, — то вновь распадаясь на отдельные искры. Джеймс смотрел на игру света так долго, что мог бы изобразить на пергаменте каждый ее перелив, если бы захотел. Смотрел и думал, рассеянно водя пальцами по гладкому металлу. 

_Капитан, я не думаю, что это так уж необходимо..._

От разложенных на столе карт сейчас не было никакого проку. «Разящий» едва покачивался на мелких волнах, и его паруса бессильно обмякли при полном штиле. Море за окном было так спокойно — гладко почти как зеркало, — что отчетливо отражало не только поднимающуюся над горизонтом луну, но и россыпь ярких звезд. И невольно навевало чувство тревоги. Затишье перед бурей, не иначе. Перед разрушительным штормом, что ломает корабельные мачты, словно тонкие сухие прутья. 

_И что же, мы бросим даму на произвол судьбы? Ее муж — друг губернатора Ямайки._

Пустые слова. Анри Деланнуа был последним человеком, который занимал его мысли. Но что бы сказал месье, если бы знал, как часто его жена коротает ночи в чужой каюте?

_А вы подлец, лейтенант._

_Разве? Не я впутал ее в воровство и морские сражения. Или красть и убивать уже за грех не считается, если это на благо Франции? Оставьте кровь и порох мужчинам, месье, женщину стоит беречь от этой грязи. Даже если сама она так не считает._

Корабль негромко, будто умиротворенно поскрипывал в ночной тишине, и снаружи доносился убаюкивающий плеск воды о его борта. Словно само море напевало едва слышную песню.   
  
_Я влюбилась в тебя..._

_За что, позволь спросить? Ты могла бы найти кого-то в сотни раз более... Кого-то более. Кто сумел бы избежать таких очевидных ошибок. Кто знал бы, как поступить теперь._

Дверь в каюту приоткрылась с протяжным скрипом, и Катрин проскользнула внутрь, мгновенно захлопнув ее вновь и прижавшись к ней спиной. От резкого движения распущенные волосы упали с ее плеч на грудь в полурасстегнутом темном жилете. Глупо было даже думать о том, чтобы увидеть ее в платье — она бы, верно, посмеялась над глупцом, который знает лишь как расшнуровать корсет и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, каково носить этот корсет целыми днями напролет, — но порой ему хотелось, чтобы у нее был менее... отвлекающий вид. Поскольку женщина в камзоле притягивала взгляды куда сильнее, чем женщина в платье.

— Тебе лучше?

— Нет, — глухо ответила Катрин и в подтверждение своих слов прикрыла на мгновение глаза, откинув голову и прижавшись затылком к двери. — Но не могу же я лежать пластом следующие несколько месяцев. Пройдет. Нам... нужно поговорить.

— Морская болезнь бывает весьма коварна, — не согласился Джеймс, и губы у нее вдруг дрогнули в непонятной — будто печальной и радостной одновременно — гримасе.

— Джеймс, — тихо сказала Катрин, выпрямляясь и делая пару шагов вперед. — У меня никогда не было морской болезни.

Но... А что же тогда было, если в последние дни ее тошнило почти беспрерывно, и она бросалась к борту едва ли не после каждой попытки хоть что-нибудь съесть?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — осторожно спросил Джеймс, поворачиваясь на стуле, и растерянное выражение его лица вызывало у нее слабую улыбку.

— Я жду ребенка, — удивительно спокойно сказала Катрин и сделала еще один шаг. А затем вскинула руку и прижала пальцы к его губам, едва он приоткрыл их, сам не зная, что хочет сказать в ответ на эти слова. — Я ничего не прошу. У меня есть муж, и нравится ему это или нет, но он примет моего ребенка и даст ему свое имя. Но я бы хотела... чтобы этот ребенок знал своего отца.

_Ребенок? Быть не может! Или... Боже правый, но как же...?_

— Нет... Нет, постой... — в мыслях теперь царила путаница, словно у пьяного, слова не находились, и когда он рывком поднялся на ноги, схватив ее в объятия, то не понял, качнуло ли весь корабль или только его. — Ты... Мы можем...

— Не можем, — по-прежнему тихо, но твердо сказала Катрин. Отрезала, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его попытки... сделать что? — Если ты вздумал предложить мне добиться развода, то напрасно. Нет, Джеймс, — повторила она недрогнувшим голосом, когда у него на лице отразился немой вопрос. _Почему? Если ты сказала, что любишь меня?_ — Я умею учиться на своих ошибках. Мне хватило одного поспешного брака, и я не собираюсь шантажировать тебя этим ребенком. Я хочу, чтобы он знал тебя, но я не хочу, чтобы из-за пары ночей ты поставил крест на всем, что любишь. И рано или поздно начал обвинять в этом меня. Мы оба знаем, кто я. И я уже увязла в этом болоте слишком глубоко. Никто не позволит мне просто бросить всё и выйти за офицера английского флота. А ты не оставишь службу. Не нужно, я того не стою.

— Но... Мы могли бы... Если ты хочешь... бросить... — не самое подходящее слово, но другого у него сейчас не было. Да и что толку заострять внимание на словах, если они оба прекрасно понимали саму суть? Ей достаточно лишь кивнуть, если она хочет, чтобы за нее боролись.

— Не нужно, — повторила Катрин и погладила его по щеке. — Ты уже дал мне повод выйти из этой игры. Пусть не навсегда, но... пара лет у меня теперь точно есть. И я... — она осеклась и приподнялась на носочки, прижимаясь губами к его рту. — Я... благодарна, — бормотала Катрин между поцелуями, тяжело дыша и стискивая в пальцах тонкую ткань рубашки у него на плечах. — Я... рада, что это ты. Ты, а не какой-нибудь... — она замолчала вновь и неловко уткнулась лицом ему в шею, словно пыталась спрятаться в этом объятии от остального мира.  
  
— Но... Ведь твой муж...

— И что же? — глухо рассмеялась Катрин, отчего кожу защекотало ее прерывистым дыханием. — Вы будете драться из-за меня на дуэли? О, не сомневаюсь, ты сделаешь все, чтобы проиграть, но... это ведь уже ничего не изменит. Анри переживет, уж поверь мне. А я... — она вновь осеклась и тяжело вздохнула, прежде чем продолжить. — Сойду с «Разящего» при первом же заходе в порт, как и обещала. Пока мое положение не стало слишком заметным.

— Катрин...

Что сказать? Что сделать, чтобы она...? 

Катрин подняла голову и улыбнулась при виде его растерянного лица.

— Не нужно, Джеймс. Я разберусь с этим сама. Но до тех пор... я останусь с тобой, если хочешь.

***

Дорожка петляла между деревьями, словно огромная, извивающаяся дюжинами колец змея с бурой чешуей. Катрин не любила ведущую к дому аллею — слишком широкую, слишком часто лишенную даже подобия тени, — и при малейшей возможности среза́ла путь через разросшееся вокруг дома подобие фруктового сада. Оставалась незамеченной до последнего момента и порой пользовалась этим, чтобы подшутить над девочкой с тонкой темной косицей, играющей на широкой веранде под присмотром устроившегося в любимом кресле старика. Или же просто застать их обоих врасплох.

— Что нового, Лолó?

Шарлóтт вскинула голову, выронив любимую тряпичную куклу, и в одно мгновение спрыгнула с крыльца, обхватив Катрин маленькими тонкими ручками.

— Кати́ш! Ты мне что-нибудь привезла?!

— Как не стыдно, мадемуазель! — засмеялся муж, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, и Катрин дернула краем рта, соглашаясь с его замечанием. После чего раскрыла висящую на плече кожаную сумку и вытащила лежавший на самом верху небольшой сверток.

— Конечно, привезла, моя маленькая сорока. Но для начала отнеси-ка это Жоржетт, или она вновь примется возмущаться о том, какая никудышная из меня старшая сестра.

— Хорошо, — недовольно буркнула Шарлотт, рассчитывавшая получить подарок первой из сестер, и взлетела вверх по ступенькам, мгновенно исчезнув за приоткрытой дверью. Катрин шагнула на крыльцо и поежилась от налетевшего со спины порыва ветра. Или же от того цепкого взгляда, которым наградил ее муж.

— Я жду ребенка, — ответила она на безмолвный вопрос, положив руку на проступающий под полурасстегнутым жилетом живот. Глупо было скрывать то, что пусть и не бросалось еще в глаза всем вокруг, но уже становилось заметным с первого — в крайнем случае, второго — взгляда для тех, кто был ее семьей.

— Полагаю, мне не следует спрашивать, кто его отец? — вновь заговорил Анри ровным, ничего не выражающим тоном, и Катрин с трудом удержалась, чтобы не зажмуриться, прогоняя видение освещенного солнцем лица с искрящимися в ярких лучах зелеными глазами. Глазами, будто впитавшими все оттенки морской волны.

— Не следует, — согласилась Катрин точно таким же ровным голосом. — Пока что. Я не стану лгать ребенку.

— Хотя ждешь, что я дам ему свою фамилию, не так ли?

— А у тебя есть выбор?

— Ты права, — вздохнул муж. — Выбора у меня нет.

И улыбнулся, подняв левый край рта.

— А имя ты уже выбрала?

— Рановато еще для имени, — хмыкнула в ответ Катрин и повернула голову, устремив взгляд на едва виднеющийся вдали залив. — Но если родится мальчик...

Жан-Марен. В честь святого Иоанна Крестителя. И в честь моря, которому этот ребенок обязан своей жизнью. 

В честь отца-моряка.


End file.
